Je retournai!
by Fazea
Summary: 3 bersaudara nyasar ke Paris! Sekuel Hiruma-chan appears! Chap 6 plus Bonus chap finally update! JumonjixOC END Review?
1. OSAKA Project

Moshi-moshi..tumben-tumbennya ada reader..anymus?(kayaknya salah) di review fic saya yang **Ghost House,** buat mereka, ini balasannya! XDD(buat yang reader anymos(?) saja)

**HIRUMAYOURILOVEJUUMONJI**: Dikau terlalu muji buat saya yang masih dibawah level pemula..(_ _) Tapi makasih! Ouh, requestnya menarik! Yosh, mungkin setelah fic satu ini selesai, akan saya kerjakan! Omong-omong di fic kali ini kau muncul lagi *garing* Arigatou lagi! :D

**Machi baru review..gomen..**: Terima kasih~Oke, saya akan bikin lagi! X3

**Machi machi..males login:** Begitukah? Makasih..Omong-omong dikau review dobel atau ada machi yang lain? *ditampol—padahal udah di PMS* Arigatou!

Ada juga yang masih niat me-review fic saya **Lift Accident **sama **Incredible Future**, padahal itu fic jaman jebot..

**WakaShin:** Salam kenal XD. Karena dikau review banyak sekali, jadi semuanya satu jawaban ya. P-p-p-penggemar saya?! NGIK?! *keselek mouse* Makasih!!! X3 Penggemar ShinWaka juga ya?? Horee, temen nambah deh. Omong-omong, jangan terlalu memuji fic-fic saya yang masih mustajab..kasih kritik ya, tapi saya seneng kok!(gimana sih) Makasih lagi! Oke, saya akan pikirkan lagi ide untuk piring, eh, pairing ShinWaka XP

Ini entah kenapa ada ide lewat dikepala saya buat bikin sekuel **Hiruma-chan appears!**. Padahal udah ngabdi lagi sama ShinWaka..huhuhuhu..*lebay akh*. MonjiYouri sajalah..kekeke~ Slight IkkyuMamo rekuesan **Sapphire D. Haspire** -senpai. Gomen segomen gomennya, saya ga kepikiran panjang soal IkkyuMamo, Sapphire-san!! *Sembah sujud* Malah rekuesnya **RisaLoveHiru** yang minta fic Jumonji deh..gomen lagi*sujud lagi*.

Disclaimer: Kalau eyeshield 21 milik saya, saya bisa dihukum penjara selamanya karena gambar saya yang paling jelek sedunia FFN.

Genre: Romance bikin enek/Humor garing.

Rate: K+

Warning: Sekuel Hiruma-chan appears! Jadi Hiruma Youri tampil kembali*udah tau*. Abal, OOC, humor garing, dramatisme, _tulisan miring_ maksudnya bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti oleh kita, ga tau Paris kayak gimana, jadi ancur berantakan.

Begin to Read! XD *ngebuka tirai*

_____-SSF-_____

**Un Prologue**

**OSAKA Project**

Sekuel Hiruma-chan appears!

By Sansun-Fami'

_____-SSF-_____

Suasana biasa mengarungi latihan sore di Deimon Devil Bats, hanya saja suasana lepas-rindu yang dialami si kakak sulung Jumonji Kazuki masih nyantel dihatinya. Sedangkan yang lainnya bersorak happy setelah perginya si setan kecil kembali ke Eropa, Hiruma Youri. Dan ingin segera yang setan sulung juga segera pergi dari kehidupan fana ini(sadis amat).

Selepas Youri ke Perancis (yah, keinget Nana-senpai deh ) dan pernyataan cintanya pada selembar bon mie ramen yang dimasukan ke kantong Jumonji secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dia minta nomer handphone dan e-mail Youri sama Hiruma sambil sembah sujud sampai-sampai jadi baby sitternya Hiruma selama 1 bulan penuh. Namun Hiruma tetap Hiruma. Jumonji tidak mendapatkannya, sehingga nyaris setahun mereka tak saling kontak satu sama lain.

"Woy! Si tertua sialan! Ngelamun apa?! Latihan! Latihan!" perintah Hiruma menyadarkan Jumonji dari lamunannya.

"I-iya, iya!" Jumonji segera bangkit dan latihan lagi bersama yang lainnya.

"Hiruma-kun, kamu serius mau melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Tentu saja manajer sialan, tekadku sudah bulat"

"Semua tekadmu bulat semua.." Mamori membuang nafas.

"Masa kotak? Ga ada dalam kamus bahasa tau!"

"Ya iyalah! Emang ada yang bilang juga 'tekadku sudah segitiga'?" Mamori mulai ngelantur.

* * *

Author: Woy! Kenapa malah bahas bangun datar sama bangun ruang! Fokus! FOKUS!!! *disumpel CPU* Ini pasti gara-gara saya yang lagi benci-bencinya sama 'lingkaran'. Back to story.

* * *

"Teri-teri sialan! Kumpul!" aba-aba Hiruma langsung mengumpulkan semua anggota Devil Bats dalam lingkaran besar. Kayak anak TK.

"Liburan akhir semester sialan yang dimulai besok harus diisi sama latihan neraka jilid 2(setelah death march)!! 7 hari 8 malam di Osaka! Semua anggota wajib ikut! Titik! Nggak pake koma!" Hiruma memberi tahu secara singkat, seperti biasa.

"Hiruma-senpai! Paragraf baru! Aku sih accept-max soal latihan neraka itu! Tapi di Osaka? Kurasa itu terlalu dekat! Yang lebih jauh kayak Amerika lagi dong!" komentar Monta yang ujung-ujungnya di tembakin pakai bazooka oleh Hiruma disetujui oleh anggota yang lain.

"Iya Hiruma, kenapa nggak di Amerika lagi? Atau yang jauh kek, Kan lumayan jala-jalan juga" semua serempak merengek sama Hiruma.

"Udah untung di kasih tiket gratis ke Osaka! Udah, diem aja teri-teri sialan! Pokoknya besok ngumpul disini jam 7 pagi!" perintah Hiruma lagi, anggota yang lainpun menurut, lalu pulang ke alam masing-masing.

_esok harinya_

"Si Hiruma bilangnya ngumpul jam 7 pagi, sendirinya telat setengah jam" keluh Togano sambil membaca komik shonennya.

"Tunggu, aku bingung deh. Tokyo sama Osaka kan ga perlu pakai pesawat juga udah nyampe" Jumonji baru sadar.

"Iya, iya. Naik kereta juga udah nyampe, apalagi dia kan maunya yang simple-simple aja" Kuroki mengangguk. Suasana mencurigakan dan merinding memutar di masing-masing kepala anggota devil bats. HIRUMA PASTI PUNYA RENCANA.

"Ya~Ha!!!" Tiba-tiba Hiruma datang dengan bus yang dikendarai oleh Mushasi "Ayo naik teri-teri sialan!!". Merekapun naik bis itu dan berangkat ke Bandara.

_di bandara_

"Makin aneh.." Yukimitsu menaruh tangannya didagu, "Ini bagian luar negeri, bukan dalam negeri.."

"Ngapain dipikirin botak sialan?! Kalo pusing sendiri nanti botak mulus-kinclong nggak ada rambut lho!" seru Hiruma sambil membagikan tiket secara kasar.

"Eh, ada yang liat si manajer sialan gak?!" Hiruma celingukan, semua anggota devil bats yang lain segera menggeleng cepat.

"Cih! Dia kan harus bawain tas sialan ini! Ha-ha bersaudara sialan, nih, kalian jaga tas ini!" Hiruma melempat tas besar itu ke Jumonji.

"Ugh! Berat banget! Apaan isinya nih?"

"Itu semua handphone sialan anggota devil bats, udah dimatiin dan beberapa pake flight mode, kalian jaga itu sampai kita mendarat di sana!" perintah Hiruma, lalu mencari Mamori.

"Kayaknya handphone kita nggak sebanyak ini deh" Kuroki memasukan handphonenya juga ke tas yang isinya ratusan hp itu.

"Yang bikin banyak itu punya Hituma, ada 170 hpnya" Togano menjelaskan.

"Buat apa sih hp sebanyak ini?" Jumonji bertanya-tanya.

"Yang jelas buat kejahatan" jawab dua adiknya serempak.

"Manajer sialan...??!!!!" Hiruma teriak di mic pemberitahuan di bandara itu. Membuat 58 pesawat di delayed, 32 mendarat darurat, 34 gagal terbang, dan 13 jatuh di sawah gara-gara gangguan sinyal.

_IkkyuMamo_

"Mamori-san, sampai kapan kau di Osaka?" tanya Ikkyu dari seberang telepon Mamori.

"Delapan hari, Ikkyu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Anu..anu!!!!"

"Mau oleh-oleh ya?"

"Bukan! Itu..kalau kembali..sama aku..mau ga...ke-ke-ke-ke—" Ikkyu terbata-bata.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!!!!" Hiruma muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Mamori "Ngapain disini manajer sialan?! Bentar lagi pesawatnya mau terbang tuh! Nanti telat, cepat ke tempat teri-teri sialan!"

"I-iya Hiruma-kun! Ikkyu, udah dulu ya, nanti aku telat" Mamoripun memutuskan percakapannya dengan Ikkyu lalu mematikan hpnya.

"Telat gimana? Halo? Halo?! Halo Mamori-san?! Mamori-san hamil???!!!!"

Inspired by: Iklan Fren.

_IkkyuMamoEND_

Mamoripun memasukan juga hpnya ke tas handphone yang dibawa oleh Togano.

"Nah, teri-teri sialan! Cepat naik pesawat!!" Hiruma memankan senjatanya, membuat anggota Devil bats lari ngibrit mencar-mencar ke terminal-terminal lain.

"Mamo-neesan, sebenarnya kita kemana sih?" tanya Sena pada Mamori sambil lari-lari.

"Khusus buat kamu Sena, sebenarnya kita nggak ke Osaka, OSAKA itu singkatan dari rencana Hiruma 'Oh StrAsbourg Kami dAtang', tapi tenang saja, aku akan jaga Sena!" jawab Mamori.

"Strasbourg itu dimana?" maklum, Sena pengetahuannya pendek *di tackle Sena*.

"Strasbourg itu di Perancis. Tapi nggak tau juga sih, terminalnya mencar-mencar begini"

"Ya~Ha!!!" Hiruma gilanya kumat, teriak-teriak sambil mainin senjatanya. Saking paniknya, anggota devil bats lari nggak tentu arah dan beberapa salah pesawat karena kesotoyannya si Taki.

Alhasil, masing-masing anggota devil bats berangkat salah tujuan. Sena nyasar ke pesawat tujuan Tahiti, Monta nyasar ke pesawat tujuan Hawaii, Mamori dan Suzuna(iya, dia juga ikut) malah nyasar ke pesawat tujuan Bali, Ishimaru nyasar ke pesawat tujuan Las Vegas dan ketemu Jimmy Shimard, Taki nyasar ke pesawat tujuan India, Kurita dan Komusubi nyasar ke pesawat tujuan Zimbabwe, Mushasi nyasar ke pesawat tujuan Palestina, Ha-ha bersaudara nyasar ke pesawat tujuan Paris, Yukimitsu nyasar ke pesawat tujuan Papua Nugini, cuma Hiruma yang tujuannya bener ke pesawat tujuan Strasbourg. Mereka naik pesawat yang berbeda-beda( ya iyalah). Dan masing-masing mereka nggak tau tujuan pesawat yang mereka naiki terbang kemana saking ngibritnya kecuali Hiruma tentunya.

Mungkin yang jadi pertanyaan kalian adalah, Hiruma kan pasti tau anggotanya nyasar ke berbagai tempat, kok dia tenang-tenang aja? Katanya Hiruma..

"Kan mereka yang minta biar latihan di tempat yang jauh!"

Terus ngapain kamu Strasbourg?

"Jalan-jalan! Capek tau ngurusin teri-teri sialan!"

Jadi begitulah, Hiruma sengaja. OSAKA project sesungguhnya adalah 'arOund the Strasbourg dengAn Kakak hirumA Aja'.

_di pesawat tujuan Paris_

"Sadis banget si Hiruma, kita jadi pisah sama yang lainnya" Kuroki menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi pesawat setelah meletakan tasnya dibagasi.

"Iya, aku sampai nggak liat ni pesawat tujuannya kemana" kata Togano, duduk di sebelah Kuroki.

"Yang pasti kita nggak ke Osaka" kata Jumonji, duduk disebelah om-om bule.

"Darimana kamu tau Monji?"

"Semua penumpang selain kita bule semua!" bisik Jumonji.

"..." Terjadi keheningan sesaat "KAMI TURUN DARI PESAWAT INI...!!!!!"

Namun sia-sia, pasawat keburu take-off, dipesawat lain anggota yang lain juga berbuat sama. Bye-bye Japan...

"Gimana nih, nanti kita nggak bisa pulang! Kita juga nggak tau pesawat ini tujuannya kemana" omel Togano, keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya, soalnya dia kebelet.

"Bisa gak putar pesawatnya balik?!" Kuroki nanya hal mustahil. Bisa sih, tapi pas mendarat bannya doang.

Kepanikan mengerubungi 3 orang tersebut.

"NANYA! Kita tanya pramugari atau staff pesawat ini!" seru Jumonji.

"IYA!" 3 ekor manusia tersebut segera memburu pramugari atau staff yang lewat. Dan segeralah mereka menemukannya.

"Mbak, tolong!! Kita salah pesawat!!!" jerit 3 orang tersebut bersamaan.

"_Ma-maaf? __Apa?" _ternyata pramugari itu orang asing, tapi bukan alien. Muka mereka serempak horor.

'Matilah kita, jangan-jangan ini pesawat luar negeri!' batin 3 bersaudara.

"So-sorry" Jumonji(yang paling bisa dari mereka bertiga) lalu berbisik dengan 2 saudaranya.

"Gimana nih! Kita naik pesawat luar negeri!"

"Tenang, suasana stress ga bakal bawa solusi masalah. Ambil pikiran positif, tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan perlahan, rasakan nikmatnya hidup, bersyukur dengan apa adanya" Togano bicara sok jadi psikolog. Jumonji dan Kuroki cuma bengong.

"Tumben kata-katamu indah, Toga"

"Hah? Aku lagi baca katalog sauna dan yoga di Mont St. Michel kok" jawabnya dengan polos, udah gitu masang tampang innocent.

"St..St. Michel?" Jumonji merasa ingat nama itu, tapi tak kunjung teringat secara lengkap.

"Yang jelas, disini kita nggak bisa apa-apa. Pokoknya setelah sampai disana, kita langsung cari telepon, telepon Hiruma, minta dia jemput kita!" seru Jumonji, dia nggak tau kalau anggota yang lain juga nyasar kemana-mana(kecuali Hiruma).

"Rojer!" jawab 2 adiknya serempak. Lagi. Merekapun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dengan hati yang masih bertanya-tanya, kemana kita pergi? Gimana nasib kita? Apa aku masih sempet ketemu papa mama? Apa Hiruma mau nyusul kita? Kira-kira disana ada abon sapi ga ya?

"Kayaknya aku ngelupain sesuatu.." kata Jumonji pelan, beberapa saat setelah duduk "LHO?! Aku kan takut ketinggian!". Kita lewati saja parnonya si Jumonji.

_setelah sampai di sana_

"Ini dimana??" Kuroki mengucek matanya, masih mencoba beradaptasi.

"Di..di..." Jumonji membaca tulisan '_welcome to Paris"._

Jeger.

Jumonji menyumpah-nyumpah saking kagetnya, "Kuroki! Togano! Kita di Paris! Perancis!"

Mereka cuma bisa cengok.

"Telepon! Mana telepon?!" Kuroki celingukan cari telepon umum.

"ITU!!" seru Togano dan Jumonji bersamaan. Segeralah mereka berlari ke kunci pintu pulang ke Jepang.

"Koin! Koin!!" Kuroki panik berat, langsung merogoh kantong jaketnya dan menemukan koin yen. Dimasukkanlah koin itu ke telepon umum tersebut, disambarnya tombol angka-angkanya dengan jarinya menekan nomer telepon Hiruma yang sudah dihafalnya.

Tuuuuttt..tuuuuttt...

"Ga nyambung-nyambung nih" keluh Kuroki.

"Kok bisa?!" Togano ikutan panik.

Mereka terdiam.

"Ya iyalah, itu kan Yen! kita sekarang di Paris! Mata uang negara ini bukan Yen! Bodoh!" Omel Jumonji.

"Gembel"

"Terus gimana nih sekarang? Kita ke money changer?" usul Togano.

"Aku khawatir pegawai money changer itu tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang" kata Jumonji, pasrah.

"Kita malak lagi?" usul Kuroki.

"Hari gini masih malak? Apa kata dunia..?" kata Jumonji dan Togano bersamaan layaknya iklan pajak.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah kamu pernah kesini sebelumnya kan Monji?" tanya Kuroki, memastikan.

"Jah, itu waktu aku berumur 5 tahun, waktu itu ayahku menangani sebuah kasus hukum disini (ayah Jumonji kan hakim)" jawabnya.

"Terus gimana nasib kita?!!" jerit ketiga manusia tersebut.

_**Moral Note: **__Anak baik jangan pernah mau dibawa pergi sama orang kayak Hiruma._

Apa Ha-ha bersaudara bisa menemukan jalan pulang?

Apa mereka dan Youri bisa bertemu?

Apa ibukota Kanada? (Lho? Ga nyambung)

Will appears, chapter 2: Eiffel, where is Youri?

_____-SSF-_____

Author: Gajenya~ Humor sense saya ilang pula*pundung di pojokan*

Youri: Kok aku nggak muncul di chapter ini?

Author: Entar aja di chapter 2..udah panjang nih

Youri: Dih! Ga mau tau! Bikin ulang! *jadi setan*

Author: Author juga manusia tau! *bejeg-bejeg Youri*

Youri: Kamu kan bukan manusia

Author: Sialan. Kamu tuh anoa!

Youri: Bukan, aku tapir *manjangin idung*

Author: (--____--") Kenapa aku bisa nyiptain OC kayak dia ya? *nanya ke tembok*

Tembok: Waktu itu kalau ga salah kamu pulang dari sekolah, tau-tau jedukin kepala ke tembok. Terus bikin fic Hiruma-Hiruma apa gitu...

Author: Oh, yang waktu itu shock ngeliat kelomang nyungsep ke fanta ya..*ngangguk-ngangguk* Jadi ngebacot begini. LHO?! Kok tembok bisa ngomong?! *shock* *jedukin pala ketembok lagi* *bikin OC gila lagi*. OC gila ini akan tampil di chapter selanjutnya..Review?


	2. Eiffel, Where is Youri?

Horee, up-to-date!^^

Ada reader anynomus lagi!

**I love my self**: Makasih reviewnya~ Iya, saya hiatus(tapi malah update fic) soalnya lagi gila-gilanya sama Harvest Moon^^...Makasih lagi X3

**YukoYuko: **Saya juga senang anda mereview Makasih ya~

**HirumaYouriLoveJumonji: **Hah, lebih bagus? Makasih!!! Seneng ada yang bilang begitu! Sudah diapdet, semoga suka^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Yusuke-senpai dan Inagaki-sama selamanya!! *kibar-kibar bendera merah-putih(?)*

Warning: Sekuel Hiruma-chan appears! Jadi Hiruma Youri tampil kembali*udah tau*. Abal, OOC, humor garing, dramatisme, _tulisan miring_ maksudnya bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti oleh kita, ga tau Paris kayak gimana, jadi ancur berantakan.

_____-SSF-_____

Eiffel, Where is Youri?

Chapter 2 of Je retournai!

Sequel of Hiruma-chan appears!

By: SanSun-Fami'

_____-SSF-_____

"Ada yang punya pulsa?" Jumonji berulang kali memencet keypad di handphonenya untuk menelfon Hiruma, naasnya dia nggak punya pulsa. Miskin bener *sendirinya pulsa 24 perak*.

"Nggak," jawab Togano dan Kuroki serempak.

"Duh, gimana nih sekarang?" Jumonji mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dari lahir.

"Kira-kira ada orang Jepang lain ga disini?"

Mereka terdiam.

"Kayaknya aku ngelupain seseorang.." Togano menaruh tangannya didagu.

"Iya, ada yang hilang," Kuroki sok jadi Albert Einstein.

Mereka terdiam kembali.

"YOURI! Dia kan di Paris! Iya! YOURI!" seru Jumonji dengan penuh semangat.

"Be-benarjuga ya. Dia kan udah balik ke sini!" Kuroki kembali bersemangat.

"Youri? Oh, pacarmu itu ya? Benar juga ya! Ayo cari dia!" seru Togano lalu di _smack down_ sama Jumonji.

"Ada yang ingat sekolahnya dimana atau nama sekolahnya?" Jumonji bertanya kembali, mengacak-acak tasnya, siapa tahu ada petunjuk tentang Youri yang tertinggal di tasnya. Sayangnya nggak ada.

"Nggak," Jawab Togano dan Kuroki serempak lagi.

"Huft…yaudah, mendingan sekarang kita nyari sekolah yang namanya panjang banget itu. Roti yang dikasih dipesawat tadi masih ada?"

"Nggak," Jawab Togano dan Kuroki serempak lagi.

"Woy! Bisa nggak bilang yang lain selain 'nggak'?!" omel sang kakak sulung.

"Nggak," mereka cuma cari mati.

"…"

Kita lewatkan bagian kekerasan KDRT (Kekerasan Dalam bandaRa Terkenal) sesame saudara itu ok?

__

__

"Monji, kita kemana dulu nih?" Tanya Kuroki, bibirnya dower gara-gara ditarik Jumonji.

"Kita beli peta sama kamus dulu," jawabnya singkat.

"Bukannya beli makanan dulu?" Tanya Togano, matanya lebam hitam gara-gara kena sikutnya Kuroki waktu bibirnya ditarik.

"Siapa suruh ngabisin roti yang dikasih di pesawat, padahal kalian tahu kita bakal nyasar!" omel Jumonji lagi, ternyata hidungnya mimisan karena kena tendang sama Togano yang matanya kena sikut Kuroki yang bibirnya ditarik Jumonji(kok jadi berantai begini?) waktu di bagian kekerasan tersebut.

"Ya, kita kan laper"

"Hah..semakin cepat kita menemukan Youri, semakin cepat kita pulang dan makan!" seru Jumonji lagi.

"Okelah kalo beg-beg-begitu" ada Warteg Boyz lewat.

_di toko buku terdekat_

"Kuharap penjaga toko ini bisa bahasa inggris" Jumonji berdoa di depan toko tersebut, tidak lupa membaca yasin dan surah al-fatihah. Lalu masuk, jangan lupa bilang 'assalamu alaikum'.

Diikuti oleh 2 saudaranya.

"_Oh, Bonjour__ monsieur!" _sambut hangat bapak penjaga toko berkumis keriting.

"Sialan kita dibilang bongsor," Togano dan Kuroki tersinggung atas kesalahan pendengaran mereka sendiri.

"Bongsor disini artinya jagalah kebersihan!" ternyata menjadi anak hakim tidak selalu berarti pintar.

"Jagalah kebersihan?" Togano mengangguk. Mereka segera memburu bagian peta dan kamus di toko buku itu, meski harus keliling toko tujuh kali karena semuanya berbahasa Perancis.

"Ini dia, kamus bahasa inggris-perancis!" Jumonji girang, masih untung dari pada nggak dapat karena jarang ada kamus jepang-perancis (omong-omong ada nggak kamus bahasa jawa-perancis? Lagi ngincer tuh).

"Monji, aku temukan peta kota Paris!" Togano berlari dari kejauhan sambil membawa segulung peta.

"Oh, baguslah!" senyum Jumonji makin lebar, lalu beralih ke kasir.

"_Maaf. Anda tidak memakai mata uang franc" _kata bapak penjaga toko buku tersebut setelah menerima uang, naasnya Jumonji dkk nggak ngerti dia ngomong apa. Namun Jumonji rada ngerti dia ngomong apa, karena sudah mengira dari awal.

"Dia ngomong apa?" Kuroki bertanya-tanya.

"Menegetehe, nggak ngerti. Cuma ada satu cara buat keluar dari situasi ini!" jawab Jumonji.

"Apa?"

"Jurus ibu guru!"

"Hah?"

"Yah, kita kan dari SMP hobinya dikejar-kejar ibu guru waktu bolos pelajaran"

"Oh, ngerti-ngerti. Satu..dua..tiga..!" Mereka lari secepat kilat membawa serta kamus dan peta tersebut dari toko buku tersebut, membuat si penjaga toko itu teriak-teriak.

"_Maling…!!!! Maling…!!!" _segerombolan polisi terdekat langsung menguber-nguber ketiga maling kelas teri tersebut.

"Kita dikejar polisi!" seru Kuroki.

Pikiran pertama yang lewat dipikiran mereka: Mampus!

Pikiran kedua: Ngapain nih?!

Pikiran ketiga: Kabur!

Pikiran keempat: Masih terlalu muda buat jadi tahanan!

Pikiran kelima: Mau somay.

Mereka kabur tidak tentu arah, sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di..menara Eiffel?!

"Kok kita di Tokyo Tower?" Kuroki salah ngira.

"Ini bukan Tokyo Tower! Ini..ini menara Eiffel! Gila, aku mimpi ya bisa ngeliat secara langsung?" jelas Jumonji yang dari dulu ingin melihat secara langsung menara Eiffel, "WADAOW!" tangannya dicubit Kuroki.

"Kamu nggak tidur kok"

"…"

"Heh! Ngapain kita berhenti disini! Kita kan lagi di uber-uber sama massa!" Kuroki memperingatkan.

"Oh iya!" merekapun berlari kembali. Namun sesaat, mata Jumonji sekilas melihat seorang gadis berkuncir dua sedang lewat lawan arah dengan sepeda bersama gadis lainnya. Dia memang tidak melihat wajahnya yang terpaling, namun hubungan batin cinta (cailah) memang tak bisa dipungkiri, Jumonji yakin dialah Youri!

"Kuro, Toga! Itu Youri! Yang naik sepeda itu!" Jumonji memberitahukan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Yang bener? Nggak salah kamu Monji?" langkah mereka terhenti, "Tapi dia ke arah para massa yang ngejar kita lho!"

"Persetan sama massa, kita harus ketemu sama dia!" ternyata Jumonji sudah kangen sama Youri, "TERJANG!!!!" ternyata cuma Jumonji yang lari, sisanya kabur manjat ke menara Eiffel takut dibunuh massa "Woi!"

Jumonji beneran menerjang massa, terus berlari menuju rombongan bersepeda tersebut bermodal otot yang telah dilatihnya.

Semakin dekat dengannya. Makin dekat. Diraihnya pundak perempuan tersebut. Dan tak menunggu sedetik untuk memanggil, "Youri!" Perempuan itu menengok ke arahnya.

"_Ya?" _Ugh, ternyata ugly Betty. Jumonji _illfeel_ seketika. Massa yang berbalik arah ke arahnya semakin dekat dengannya. Pasrah. Para adik-adiknya cuma bisa berdoa diatas sana sambil memperhatikan kakak mereka yang bakal jadi perkedel pake oregano.

"_Semuanya..berhenti!!" _perintah orang-perancis-tidak-dikenal-entah-suaranya-darimana membuat massa berhenti main hakim sendiri (Kok kayak Indonesia ya?). Semuanya menengok ke sumber suara. Ke arah laki-laki bertampang ondel-ondel yang disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis yang wajahnya tertutup topinya.

"Youri?" Jumonji memastikan, kedua tangannya melindungi kepalanya yang sudah mau ditusuk pakai garpu tala(sadis amat).

"_Maaf, tapi dia saudara jauh kami. __Aku akan bayar semua kerugian kalian. Termasuk barang yang dicurinya," _kata orang yang mirip ondel-ondel itu, ngaku-ngaku saudara pula.

'Siapa nih orang?' kata Jumonji dalam hati.

Dua adiknya turun dari menara dan segera berlari ke arah Jumonji. Sambil sesekali bertanya: "Siapa orang itu?"

"_Pa-pangeran.."_ kata salah satu orang dari kumpulan massa tersebut.

NGEK. Pangeran? Sayangnya Jumonji dkk nggak ngerti.

"Ah! Ngapain kita disini? Disaat begini kita harus kabur!" seru Kuroki, padahal pria itu maksudnya ingin menolong, namun apa daya Kuroki nggak ngerti omongannya apa maksudnya. Kuroki memaksa Jumonji bangun dibantu Togano.

"Ta-tapi.." Jumonji ragu untuk bangun, takut-takut gadis yang ada disebelah pangeran itu benar-benar Youri.

"Udahlah Monji, kita bias nyari Youri lain kali, siapa tau yang itu ternyata ugly Isabella! Sekarang yang penting kabur!"

"Iya deh," Jumonjipun kabur dengan berat hati.

"_Eh? Lho? Kemana dia? Padahal aku yakin itu Jumonji-kun.." _desah gadis bertopi tersebut ketika mendapati Jumonji sudah pergi. Waks! Ternyata dia beneran Youri. Nasib bener kamu Monji..*geleng pala*.

Sedangkan 3 bersaudara yang kabur bersembunyi di gang kecil.

"Hosh..hosh.." nafas semuanya tersengal.

"Nah, kita sudah kabur nih. Sekarang, buka petanya!" perintah Kuroki seenaknya langsung menyambar gulungan peta yang dipegang Togano, "Hm..hm..."

"Gimana Kuro? Dimana sekolah yang paling elit?" tanya Jumonji, pikirnya sekolah Youri itu sekolah paling elit di daerah itu dikarenakan namanya yang lebih panjang dari_ contact list_nya Yamato.

"Bentar.. SD harry potter..SD sukamiskin..SMP curut..SMU dayang mati..hm...Nggak ada nama sekolah yang panjang banget," lapor Kuroki.

"Hah? Masa'? Coba lihat!" Jumonji menyambar peta tersebut. Membaca dan memelototinya. Tiba-tiba mukanya horor. Tangannya seketika menjewer Togano yang lagi asik baca komik shonen bekalannya.

"Aduh! Aduh! Apaan sih Monji?!"

"Kamu yang apaan! Ini peta Paris Van Java alias Bandung tau! Bukan kota Paris beneran!" omel Jumonji.

"Beda ya?"

"Jelas beda!" Kuroki ikut-ikutan ngomel. Kasihan mereka, udah jatuh, ketimpa Kurita pula.

"Mana mungkin kita balik lagi ke toko buku itu..kita bisa digebukin" keluh Kuroki.

"Begini saja. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu. Menjelang sore kita ke kantor polisi buat.."

"Nyerahin diri?"

"Minta tolonglah! Kita kan turis nyasar!" omel Jumonji. Bagus, pulang ke Jepang nanti dia kena hipertensi.

"Kenapa kita nggak sekarang aja ke kantor polisi terus istirahat?" usul Togano.

"Udah jangan ngebacot!" Jumonji nampol Togano. Maka istirahatlah mereka di gang kecil tersebut. Ga elit ya? Kalau di Jepang mereka preman, di Paris mereka gembel.

_tengah malam_

"Groooooookkkk...Groooookk..."

"Nggiiiiik....Ngiiiikk..."

"Prett.."

"Buset! Ada yang kentut!" Jumonji terbangun tiba-tiba karena 'alarm alam' tersebut, "Ng? Lho?! Kuro! Toga! Bangun! Udah tengah malem! Kita telat!" teriak panik Jumonji mengguncang tubuh dua adiknya.

"Berisik..!" seseorang dari jendela atas langsung menyiram seember air dingin karena terbangun suara bisingnya Jumonji. "BYUURR!!!"

"Wakh! Sialan!" dengus Jumonji.

"Hah? Hah? Emak?!" Togano terbangun, masih terbawa alam mimpi.

"Tidak! Chocolatos-ku! Chocolatos-ku!" begitu juga Kuroki.

"Ngomong apa kalian heh? Udah malam, ini kesempatan kita buat cari Youri dan makanan tanpa di awasi orang-orang," Jumonji menjelaskan. Togano dan Kuroki mengangguk.

Merekapun bangun dan berjalan di jalan yang sepi senyap serta gelap tersebut.

"Hei, malam-malam begini..emang Youri keluar?" tanya Kuroki.

"Dia kan adik setan. Siapa tau keluar" jawab Togano.

Kaki mereka ternyata membawa mereka ke minimarket 24 jam. Dari dalam, keluar gadis berambut pirang.

"Ng?" Jumonji yang masih liyer-liyer kurang bisa melihat jelas.

"Siapa tuh? Mamori ya?" rupanya Kuroki juga masih liyer-liyer.

"Bukan," jawab Jumonji jelas. "Itu..dia.."

"Ju-Jumonji-kun?"

"YOURI-CHAN!!!!!" Kuroki bersorak girang dan happy lebih dulu dari pada Jumonji. Sekali lagi dia disiram air dingin. 3 ekor gembel tersebut berlari dengan indahnya ke arah Youri.

"Hah? Siapa? Putri?" Togano masih liyer-liyer.

"Pu-Putri?" gadis itu tiba-tiba bermuka setan.

"KYAAAAA!!!!"

~TBC~

_**Moral of the Story: **__Kalau tidak tahu bahasa orang asing, lebih baik tidak cari masalah._

Apa yang terjadi pada 3 bersaudara?

Apa gadis itu benar-benar Youri?

Siapa pangeran bermuka ondel-ondel tersebut?

Will appears, chapter 3: French lesson

_____-SSF-_____

A/N: Makin ngaco ya..Humor sense saya belum kembali nih. Nah, sebelum anda mengetik tombol X dipojok kanan atas, atau tombol (back) di pojok kiri atas, maukah anda mengetik tombol ijo-ijo dibawah untuk mereview?

P.S: Mohon vote poll ku yang tersedia di profileku.. (_ _)


	3. French Lesson

Apdet lagi~

Anynomus reader banyak ya, tumben banget ~

**Machi13shield si badung:** Bagus darimana? Yah, arigatou reviewnya~ Sudah di update, sekali lagi, tengkyu^^

**RisaLoveHiru: **Sebegitu lucunya kah? Makasih..!! ^^ Semoga suka dengan apdetan ini..

**The Devil: **Makasih reviewnya^^ Rekues? Boleh, boleh..WAW, ShinWaka lagi~ Nanya lagi, latarnya itu yang kayaknya ada Phanter itu ya? Yah, semoga saya bisa mempublish fic itu secepatnya, arigatou lagi^^

**Just reader 'Monta': **Hahaha..emang -,- Makasih reviewnya^^

**HirumaYouriLoveJumonji: **Iya, nasib bener ya mereka. Siapa sih author sinting yang bikin fic ini? *tinju diri sendiri* Ahaha..saya rada bingung waktu kamu bilang 'klo feelingnya youri sih blg kloitu youri' *dasar* Makasih ripiunya^^

Disclaimer: Echiro Oda *Dikebiri* Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

French Lesson

Chapter 3 of Je retournai!

Sequel of Hiruma-chan appears!

By: Sansun-Fami'

_____-SSF-_____

"KYAAAAA!!!!!"

"AKU BUKAN PUTRI 3 MONYET SIALAN…!!!!" Gadis itu mengeluarkan aura setan dahsyat. Dari balik jaket merah marun yang dipakainya tiba-tiba muncul serangkaian senjata tajam lengkap—mulai dari pisau roti sampai Hyorinmarunya Hitsugaya. (Hitsugaya: Woi! Balikin Hyorinmaru gue!)

"Monyet kan gelarnya Monta!" mereka malah mikirin gelar..dasar.

"Hyaaaaat!"

"Kabuuurrr!!!"

"Ciat! Ciat!" Youri terus menebas ga karuan sambil mengejar 3 bersaudara yang ngibrit. Pokoknya kayak orang kesurupan lah.

"Tu anak mesti di rukyah!"

"Bukan 'pertemuan kembali' yang bagus," keluh Jumonji sambil lari-lari.

"HGWAAAAAAA!!!!" setan itu berhasil mengejar.

"GYAAAAAAA!!!"

¼ malampun mereka habiskan dengan kucing-kucingan dengan tingkatan berbahaya yang amat sangat.

"Ma-ma-ma-maaf Jumonji-kun! Togano-kun! Kuroki-kun!" Youri sembah sujud(halah) setelah kembali seperti semula.

Untuk lebih mengenalnya, saya tunjukan profile anak ini:

Nama: Hiruma Youri

Umur: 16 tahun

Tanggal lahir: 6 Juni (tgl setan)

Jenis kelamin: Cowok *ditampol Youri* Cewek

Like: Tapir(Indonesian!), kue sus (tapi nggak semaniak Mamori), croissant isi, baju-baju berenda dan lucu, senjata tajam (menurutnya itu keren)

Dislike: Kecoa dan sebangsanya, konflik

Adik Hiruma Youichi tapi pisah dari kecil. Bisa dibilang pacar Jumonji, bisa dibilang nggak juga. Untuk selengkapnya baca saja Hiruma-chan appears! *ditinju*

"Nggak apa-apa..Nggak apa-apa.." padahal dalam hati mereka tewas.

"Omong-omong kok kalian disini?" tanya Youri.

"Nyasar. Lebih tepatnya korban penculikan," jawab Kuroki.

"Penculikan?"

Merekapun menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai sekarang.

"Hwaaa, kasihan sekali kalian," Youri miris.

"Terus kok kamu juga diluar tengah malam?" tanya Jumonji.

"Hehe, beli cemilan di supermarket. Snack di asrama terbatas, kalau keluar siang-siang nanti dimarahin. Eh, mau ikut sama aku?" Youri menawarkan.

'Akhirnya dia bilang juga!!' kata 3 bersaudara dalam hati. "Boleh"

"Ta-tapi kalau nggak salah asramu yang kamu tinggalin itu kan khusus putri..?" kata Kuroki.

"Memang. Malam ini saja rasanya keamanan kalian dijamin dari wakli kepala sekolah yang anti laki-laki" kata Youri sambil ngoprek-ngoprek semak-semak di dekat sebuah tembok besar.

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Nyari lubang tempat biasa aku keluar-masuk diam-diam..Ah! ini dia" jawab Youri.

"Kamu keluar-masuk? Tunggu, berarti tembok besar ini..." Jumonji mulai terconnect.

"Pagar sekolah asramaku" lanjut Youri.

"HIIIIEEE???!!!! Tembok, eh, pagar ini kan sudah kami lihat sejak di menara Eiffel! Berarti sekolahmu gede banget!" semuanya terkaget-kaget.

"Ya begitulah, selain besar kayak istana Napoleon, sistemnya juga sama kayak klub amefuto di SMU yang dulu pernah kakak ceritakan..apa itu SMU yang tim nya tim puncak christmas bowl..apa sih? Taikebo?"

"TEIKOKU" jawab 3 bersaudara penuh keyakinan dan kemerdekaan (?).

"Ah, ya! Itu!"

Youri dan 3 bersaudarapun masuk lewat lubang yang kayaknya digali sama anjing.

"Uwooooo" mata ketiga manusia jalang membelalak. Terpaku dengan luas dan megahnya bangunan seluas 1000 hektar (O.O) ditambah dengan halaman serta asrama dan berbagai fasilitas lain seperti kolam renang dll. Club house Deimon rasanya cuma seupil.

"Youri-chan, bener nih sekolahmu? Apa kita nyasar keistana barbie?" Togano ngelantur.

"Bener kok. Kaget ya? Waktu pertama kali kesini aku juga kaget banget" Youripun menunjukan jalan.

Pertama-tama melewati halaman dan taman bunga. Maka mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan segede alaihim terpisah dengan bangunan lain, itulah tempat para siswi tidur.

Ternyata, didalam mereka harus menelusuri lorong-lorong dengan banyak pintu. Di lantai satu sampai tiga banyak ada banyak pintu dengan label nama-nama siswi yang banyak. Lantai empat sampai enam banyaknya pintu dan label mulai berkurang. Lantai tujuh(buset, tinggi banget) cuma ada 5 pintu. Cuma 3 pintu yang berlabel itupun cuma satu label dan salah satunya bernama Hiruma Youri.

"Kamarku kamar VVIP. Pintu-pintu sebelumnya adalah kamar asrama biasa dan VIP, sudah kubilang sebelumnya kan? Sistemnya sama dengan tim Teikoku," kali ini Youri menyebut 'Teikoku' dengan baik dan benar.

"Hoh, jadi..dulu Youri waktu pertama kali kesini berawal dari kamar asrama yang biasa ya?" tanya Togano.

"Sebenarnya..kurang dari 15 jam aku sudah termasuk anak penghuni kamar VVIP ini," jawabnya.

"KOK BISA?!"

"Nggak tau, anak pemilik sekolah ini yang bilang kalau aku layak dapat kamar VVIP," kata Youri sambil membuka kunci kamarnya.

JREEEENG *Akaba lewat*

Kamar luas, megah, mewah, menawan, menghebohkan, mencengangkan, serta mencengokan sungguh membuat mata semua manusia menjadi hijau (he?). Tempat tidur mewah dan luas yang besarnya kira-kira 6 kalinya double bed(berarti 24x bed, luas banget!!) yang cukup untuk guling-gulingan, kayang, lilin dan sebagainya kecuali buang hajat ditambah dengan boneka-boneka dan pernak-pernik tapir menambah jelas kalau Youri ini fansnya Rocket Tapir (emangnya Rocket Bear doang? Hehehe). Ditambah 3 sofa sutra yang terdapat di sudut ruangan sebagai tempat untuk santai ria dilengkapi dengan TV 150 inci dan sistem karaoke. Dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi mewah dan pelayanan service elit dan dapur mini ekonomis membuat kamar asrama itu mirip-mirip sama istana dalam penjara beberapa bulan lalu.

"Salah kamar ya?"

"Heh, bener kok ini kamarku!"

"Buset"

"Ah! kalian basah kuyup, silahkan mandi air panas di kamar mandiku," Youri menawarkan sambil menyerahkan 3 buah handuk.

"Wah, makasih Youri!" Jumonji girang, iapun menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi berlapis emas itu.

__

__

Setelah norak-norakan di kamar mandi yang lebih luas daripada kelas mereka sendiri, mereka keluar bersenandung ria dengan handuk yang terikat di pinggang. Ya tentu saja membuat Youri bermuka agak merah. Siapa juga yang ga malu sendiri, dikamar, sendiri, ada 3 laki-laki pake handuk doang.

'Harusnya aku nggak nonton film itu..bikin aku phobia cowok aja..' pikir Youri.

"Untung kita bawa baju ganti buat latihan yang ternyata ujungnya begini ya!" Kuroki mulai memakai bajunya.

"HEH! Ngapain kalian?! Ganti bajunya di kamar mandi sana!!" Youri mesem sendiri, melempar ketiganya dengan snack yang baru dibelinya tadi. Ya, merekapun kambali norak-norakan di kamar mandi. Tapi, nggak sampai 3 detik mereka masuk kamar mandi, mereka keluar lagi.

"Youri.." panggil Jumonji pelan.

"Apa?"

"Punya baju lagi ga?"

"Memang baju kalian kenapa?"

"Basah. Kuroki mandi lagi pake shower, norak dia, airnya kemana-mana. Tas kita semua jadi basah sama isi-isinya. Airnya masuk ke tas," Jumonji melas.

"Aku sih punya ukuran kalian, pas ada tiga lagi. Tapi..baju cewek banget," Youri mengecek lemari besarnya.

"Apa aja deh! Dingin nih"

"Oke," Youripun menyerahkan baju tersebut dan Jumonji langsung menyambarnya.

__

__

"Lama banget mereka keluar," Youri mulai curiga, sudah 15 menit lebih mereka disana.

"Jumonji-kun, kalian nggak apa-apa?" Youri mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, ada suara, tapi ketawa-ketiwi, "Aku masuk ya!"

JREEEEENG *Akaba lewat lagi*

"Tidak! Jangan lihat! Jangan lihat!" ketiganya langsung ngumpet di bathub besar.

"HMPH!" Youri menahan tawa, ya iyalah. Tiga bersaudara pake baju cewek, nyungsep ke bathub bersamaan.

"Ahaha! Ayo keluar! Dingin lho!" Youri terus saja tertawa sambil membawa mereka keluar.

"Memalukan~" keluh Jumonji, padahal dia sendiri yang ngotot biar pake tuh baju. Ia memakai gaun tidur terusan warna biru kotak-kotak penuh renda putih di setiap tepian dengan tulisan di gaun itu: I LOVE TAPIR.

"Image ku rusak," Togano juga ngeluh, tapi tetep dipakai. Dia pakai piama oranye dengan penuh renda iapun memakai topi tidur.

"Apa lagi aku Toga!" omel Kuroki. Ia pakai gaun terusan juga, warna pink berkoloborasi dengan warna biru. Ga ada renda, tapi banyak gambar tapir disana-sini.

"Kawaii~" Youri memotret mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

"NGGAK SAMA SEKALI!"

"Hahaha!"

BRAK

Youri buru-buru menutup 3 bersaudara dengan selimut yang kebetulan sedang disiapkannya seperti sudah tahu siapa orang yang mendobrak pintu.

"_MISS HILLMA! KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA HAH?! JANGAN RIBUT TENGAH MALAM ATAU KAU AKAN BERAKHIR PADA KAMAR VIP!"_ omel wanita paruh baya dengan kaca mata oval tebal dengan rambut tergulung penggulung rambut, lengkap dengan masker yang masih nempel dimukanya.

"_Ma-maaf Mrs. Fanson...Takkan kuulangi lagi"_ Youri menindih selimut yang isinya 3 bersaudara.

"_BAGUS!"_

BLAM!

"Fiuh..Ah, maaf ya. Tadi namanya Mrs. Jeanne Fanson (terjemahan: Jeanne anak kipas angin), wakil kepala sekolah. Dia anti banget sama laki-laki" Youri bangun dari selimut yang udah benyek itu.

"Kasar banget sih tuh orang!" Kuroki marah-marah sendiri.

"Sifatnya memang begitu, jadi kalau kalian lama disini, biasakanlah untuk sembunyi kalau bertemu dia. Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini kalau ketahuan.." bisik Youri.

"Oh, oke. Omong-omong kenapa dia manggil kamu..apa tadi? Aku dengernya Hillma"

"Nggak tau, sejak aku pindah kesini, margaku jadi Hillma"

BRAK!

"_MRS. FANSON! TOLONG JANGAN KELUARKAN AKU!!!!"_ Youri ngerocos sedangkan 3 bersaudara ngumpet di belakang sofa padahal itu bukan Mrs. Fanson.

"_Mademoi selle Youri? Kenapa? Aku bukan Mrs. Fanson lho" _sapa orang itu, rupanya ia adalah ondel-ondel, err pangeran yang ada di menara Eiffel tempo hari.

'Sama aja', pikir Youri dalam hati. _"Ma-Mark, ada apa kemari?"_

"_Aku dengar kamu berisik malam ini dari Mrs. __Fanson. Kenapa? Nggak bisa tidur? Sini moi peyuuuk~" _Mark—sepertinya namanya begitu main peluk Youri bikin Jumonji yang ngintip uratan.

"HIRUMA! Pinjamkan kekejamanmu! SENA! Pinjamkan keberanianmu! KURITA! Pinjamkan kekuatanmu! TERIMALAH TINJU TITISAN NYI BLORONG!!!!" Jumonji loncat dari tempat persembunyian dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal sambil meneriakan kalimat diatas barusan.

"Norak" kata Kuroki dan Togano serempak.

"_Eit, kamu mau tinju moi?" _Mark seenak udel menghentikan serangan brutal Jumonji.

"HAH?!"

Youri buru-buru menutup pintu dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya sama Mark, berhubung semuanya sudah terbongkar.

"Jadi begitulah..Mark adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini..Nama lengkapnya Mark Andresen Beargy O' Caliennte Davidson Ureiha Raoldy Egryti Ndel (disingkat: MABOC DUREN). Dikutip dari humor novel Babi Ngesot) banyak orang memanggilnya pageran, eh pangeran. Dia juga yang memasukanku ke kamar VVIP ini, dia sangat memperatikanku disini," Youri menjelaskan pada Jumonji dkk.

"Youri, kamu bilang ini sekolah putri, dia kan cowok? Banci ya?" tanya Togano blak-blakan. Untung si Mark nggak ngerti bahasanya.

"Hush! Ya karena dia anak pemilik sekolah ini, dia juga tinggal dan sekolah disini. Meski satu-satunya laki-laki"

"Tapi kok. Pangeran jelek banget!" bisik Jumonji.

"Maehhh, itu rahasia abadi pangeran. Semua orang dilarang menceritakannya pada sembarang orang," Youri bingung sendiri.

"Nggak apa-apa, Youri..Teman Youri temanku juga, ceritakan saja!" kata Mark, pakai bahasa Jepang. Youri tercengang. 3 bersaudara terdiam. Kucing mengeong. Jangkrik bernyanyi. Anjing melolong. Burung gagak ber-koak ria. Macan mengaum. Tikus mencicit. Ayam berkokok. Author tidur *PLAK!*.

"Ja-jadi dari tadi kamu ngerti kita ngomong apa?!" Youri terkaget-kaget.

"Ya iyalah! Kamu lupa aku kan pernah keliling dunia, sudah jelas aku menguasai 24 bahasa! Aku bahkan punya nama sendiri di setiap negara! Misalnya di Rusia, Smtih. Di Cina Min Kou, di Jepang Maruko, di Amerika tetep Mark, di Brazil Marco, duh! Pokoknya banyak deh! (tambahan: nama Indonesianya Somad). Sudah jelas aku tau bahasa Jepang. HAHAHAAHA!!!" Mark membanggakan diri. Tak ada Taki Mark pun jadi, ckckck..

"Ha..hahaha.." semuanya ikutan ketawa garing.

"Ehem, nah, begini kejadiannya. Dulu,saat sekolah ini berdiri, aku masih kecil. Sekolah ini tentram dan damai dengan siswi-siswi kalangan terhormat yang saling rukun. Akupun jadi idola dari semua idola, pangeran dari semua pangeran, karena ketampanan dan kekerenanku yang persis sama (jempol kakinya) Robert Pattison. Pokoknya itu adalah masa-masa damai, namun semua berubah saat negara api menyerang(Kenapa jadi avatar begini?! Raikaou-senpai, aku kutip dari humor cerita di profilemu! Gomenne!). Youri-chan datang saat ayahku menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah ini, kau membuatku begitu terpesona..Youri *pegang tangan Youri*. Aku lakukan apa saja agar kau betah tinggal disini, tapi aku merasa nggak pede dengan penampilanku yang nggak seberapa dengan kecantikanmu. Sehingga aku mencoba semua produk di iklan..tapi malah jadi begini..*nangis lebay*hhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhu..." Mark nangis dipojokan.

"Dia kebanyakan minum eL-Men biar dapat otot mengagumkan, tapi dia kelebihan dosis sampai-sampai pantatnya juga sixpack. Terus dia pakai garniegeer buat mutihin kulit, eh dia pakai kebanyakan sampai-sampai warna kulitnya banget, terus dia pakai mesin pencoklat kulit (nggak tau namanya apa) dia pakai kelamaan akhirnya item negro gitu. Terus juga dia.."

"Cukup Youri, itu menyakitkan..." Mark sok protagonist, "Mendingan sekarang kalian istirahat aja deh, udah jam 3 pagi. Tenang, aku bakal bantu kalian. Youri, besok kan ada pelajaran olah raga, jangan sampai kecapekan ya!" Mark pun pergi dari kamar itu.

"Nggak nyangka, dia baik juga," 3 bersaudara mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Hehe, kalian beruntung dibantu olehnya. Biasanya dia galak dan sombong banget sama orang asing" Youri menyiapkan kasur lipat besar, pas buat bertiga.

"Wah, makasih Youri!"

"Besok pagi aku telepon kakak deh. Nah, kalian tidur ya. Para gadis...kekeke"

"SIAPA YANG GADIS?!"

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan Mark nggak bersikap seperti biasanya karena ngira kalian cewek?!" Youri baru nyadar.

"Benar juga, kita masih pakai baju sinting ini," semua mengengguk-ngengguk.

"KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!"

~TBC~

_**Moral Note: **__Jangan sembarangan pilih produk yang ada di iklan, salah-salah nanti jadi korban iklan kayak Mark, pilih seperlunya saja oke?_

Apa Mark sadar kalau 3 bersaudara itu cewek, eh, cowok?

Apa Youri bisa menjaga 3 bersaudara dari keganasan Mrs. Fanson?

Apa 3 bersaudara bisa kembali ke Jepang?

Will appears, Chapter 4: French Lesson 2

_____-SSF-______

A/N: Kalaupun humor sense saya balik, wordnya naik drastis!!! Huwaaa, review please?

A/N(tambahan): Well, sebagai author yang cukup lama di fandom ini tapi telat tenar saya miris banget dengan keadaan fandom ini yang udah mulai kehilangan banyak author berbakatnya.

Nana-senpai, angstmu selalu aku rindukan! Hope you'll come back in other time!

Ai-senpai, humormu yang selalu mengundang gelak tawa saya akan selalu ada di hati saya

Oke, saya akuin, saya jarang mereview fic-fic kedua author tsb karena berbagai kendala..

Semoga setelah ini jangan ada yang quit lagi! Amin. Saya emang kurang tau masalahnya apa, tapi kayaknya saya kena karma, kelenjar ludah saya bengkak jadi nggak bisa ngomong dan makan—jangankan, mangap aja sakit. Jadi saya curahkan semuanya dalam A/N puanjang ini. Sekedar pemberitahuan, untuk sementara waktu saya nggak akan review fic-fic humor (bisa-bisa pingsan gara-gara ngakak sedangkan mangap aja sakit) Nah, saya ingin bikin fandom ini adem ayem kayak dulu lagi. Oke, saya akuin saya pernah ninggalin fandom ini untuk beberapa saat, tapi fandom ini tempat kelahiran saya. Maaf kalau yang menganggap tulisan ini masih childish. Tapi ini curhatan saya, saya nggak mau fand ini ancur. Tapi saya yang kuper ini baru ngeliat, kayaknya masalah udah selese ya?! Hahaha, just want to say jangan terulang lagi!. Yah, sekian, sebenarnya masih banyak yang mau saya omongin, tapi berhubung word fic ini ikutan bengkak, saya akhiri! Jangan lupa review ya! Bagi yang bersangkutan, gomenne!


	4. French Lesson 2

Halo minna-san, i'm back..! :D

Setelah disiksa oleh soal-soal yang tidak berkeprisoalan akhirnya bisa update juga, gomenne kalau lama, dan balasannya buat reader anynomus:

**Machiko gnt penname**: Apakah sebegitu lucunya?, menurut saya malah ni fic malah garing =,=

Makasih sudah didoakan Nama Mark dalam bahasa arab adalah..Marku(hah?) Arigatou reviewnya..

**just reader 'Monta': **Hehe, makasih reviewnya^^

**RisaLoveHiru: **Iya, dia emang kasian, korban iklan, ckckck..Makasih reviewnya, semoga suka dengan updatean ini..

**HirumaYouriLoveJumonji: **Syukurlah kalau suka^^ Iya, saya mengerti kok, hehe. Makasih reviewnya..

**Eh, bisa review ni Akari: **Halo Akari-chan, lama tidak terlihat Kabar saya baik meski otot suka bergetar sendiri akhir-akhir ini (?) Hiatus itu memang tidak enak, Akari-chan sukses UN ya :D Makasih reviewnya^^

Nah, mungkin ucapan ini amat teramat sangat terlambat, tapi buat para senpai yang mau atau lagi UN semoga sukses, saya doakan lulus biar pas balik bawa oleh-oleh fic baru, hahai..*ditampar*

_____-SSF-_____

Je retournai! Chapter 4

Huh-huh sisters

-French Lesson 2-

By: SanSun-Fami'

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Yusuke Murata dan Inagaki Riichiro

Warning: Warning: Sekuel Hiruma-chan appears! Jadi Hiruma Youri tampil kembali*udah tau*. Abal, OOC, humor garing, dramatisme, _tulisan miring_ maksudnya bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti oleh kita, ga tau Paris kayak gimana, jadi ancur berantakan.

_____-SSF-_____

Yah, disinilah mereka sekarang, bangkit dari keterpurukan, mencoba meraih jalan yang benar, malah terjebak dalam kesengsaraan. Dikira cewek, diincar Mrs. Fanson, serta terjebak dalam kumpulan boneka tapir segudang milik Youri. Sungguh malang nasib 3 bersaudara.

Saat matahari hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, Jumonji bangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingin ke kamar mandi gara-gara ruangan itu terletak di lantai tujuh. Yah, dasar penakut*author digebog Jumonji*.

Sekembalinya, ia memperhatikan gadis yang tertidur pulas di kasur yang luasnya sampai bisa main futsal diatasnya. Cahaya bulan yang menembus dari jendela menyinari wajahnya. Rambut pirang platinanya jadi tampak berkilauan. Sesekali ia mengigau You-nii atau kakak, dia menyebut-nyebut nama kakaknya. 'Dia mimpi indah bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi..?' begitu pikir Jumonji. Itu, atau mimpi buruk dimutilasi Hiruma.

Tanpa perintah otaknya, kaki Jumonji membawanya mendekat ke arah Youri.

'Hah, kenapa aku?' batin Jumonji.

Ia memandangi wajah mungil itu. Wajahnya mulai didekatkan ke wajah lain didepannya. Bagai ada Jumonji baik dan Jumonji jahat:

Jumonji jahat: TERUS! Cium dia! Maka dia akan jadi milikmu! Kekeke!*?*

Jumonji baik: *Guntingin kuku*

Jumonji normal: Kok lu nggak berdebat ama dia?

Jumonji baik: Kesel, dulu waktu audisi kan gue mau jadi yang jahat, eh, kebagian yang baik! Tch!

Jumonji jahat: Cucian~ deh lo

Jumonji baik: Watdepak?! *bejeg-bejeg Jumonji jahat*

Jumonji jahat: *Keluarin AK-47* *Tembak-tembakin*

Daripada makin gaje, lanjut saja kedunia normal.

Jumonji makin mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Youri, makin dekat sampai ia menutup matanya..

__

__

GERY O'DONUTS!!!!!

__

__

Bagh! Bugh! BRUAGH! *suara author digebukin readers*

TENG TONG NENG NONG! GEDUBRAAAK

"Ng?...Hoaaaamm.." Youri terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bel pertanda matahari sudah terbit plus suara yang bunyiin belnya jatuh dari menara bel. Sedangkan Jumonji saat bel itu berbunyi langsung ngacir ke tempat tidur awalnya bersama 2 saudarinya yang lain dengan wajah yang merah.

"Oh, pagi Youri," Jumonji pura-pura bangun dari tidur. Disusul oleh Togano dan Kuroki.

"Pagi Jumonji-kun..hoaaam..," Youri sembari ogah-ogahan membuka pintu. Dan secara ajaib ada kereta makanan yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu. Kereta itu banyak mengangkut makanan pagi lengkap cuma entah atas dasar apa si pelayan meletakan serta pispot upin dan ipin di kereta itu, inilah yang namanya service kamar VVIP. Youri membawanya masuk dan menggeretnya ke meja kecil.

"Nih, kalian makan dulu. Aku mau mandi, keramas nih, sejak balik ke sini dari Jepang aku belum keramas.." kata Youri sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang gimbal tapi indah. Tapi kata-kata itu tidak dihiraukan 3 bersaudara yang nggak makan sejak kemarin, maklumlah rasa lapar lebih besar daripada rasa kaget maka dari itu jatah sarapan Youri yang berupa croissant isi coklat, coklat panas dan muffin beri serta roti panggang oles selai jadi tinggal muffinnya saja.

Tok Tok

Pintu kamar Youri diketuk, nah lo, siapa yang mau buka tuh?

"Ini aku, cewek-cewek," suara Mark yang pakai bahasa Jepang, untunglah..

Dengan sigap dan canggung, Jumonji membuka pintunya.

"Youri ada?" tanyanya.

"Lagi keramas.." jawab Jumonji sambil memamerkan rambutnya.

"Jangan iklan deh"

"Nggak iklan! Beneran lagi keramas kok!"

"Oh, bilangin nanti kelas drama diundur 1 jam. Omong-omong aku belum tau nama kalian.." kata Mark tiba-tiba. Membuat Kuroki yang lagi menyeruput coklat panas muncrat ke Togano.

"Ah..eh..uh..amh..." Jumonji kebingungan.

"Siapa? Nama gadis-gadis cantik ini?" Mark benar-benar mengira mereka cewek..waduh.

"Na-Namaku..Namaku! Namaku Minuji! Yang rambut coklat namanya..Kirika! Yang rambut oranye Tukiyem!" Jumonji asal milih nama.

'Kenapa nama gue doang yang kampungan?' begitu pikir Togano dari kejauhan.

"Minuji, Kirika, dan Tukiyem (yang terakhir nggak enak banget ya?).. Nama yang nggak biasa, suara kalian juga nge-bass. Cewek Jepang emang aneh-aneh, beda dengan Youri cayangku~~~," Mark mulai terbang ke dunia fantasinya,"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya _ladies_, muach," Mark memamerkan bibirnya yang dower itu. Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano langsung kena apilepsi.

'Oh, yeah, great, sekarang julukan kita Ha-ha sisters..' begitu pikir 3 bersaudara.

"Eh, tadi ada Mark ya?" akhirnya, Youri keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya ditutupi dengan handuk bermerek peppy the eXplorer(he?).

"Iya, katanya kelas drama diundur 1 jam," kata Jumonji sambil memakan muffin beri, ludeslah sarapan Youri," Eh,Youri.."

"Apa?"

"..Tadi kita.."

__

__

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! Minuji, Kirika, dan Tukiyem?! Dasar kalian..!!", Youri ketawa sambil guling-guling di kasur. Sial, orang lagi susah malah diketawain,"Jadi..kalau Mark hanya tau kalian orang nyasar dari Jepang dengan kelamin perempuan, kalian harus bersikap seperti perempuan didepannya. Kalau tidak, kalian bisa-bisa diadukan ke Mrs. Fanson, toh kalian sudah terlanjur bohong," Youri menjelaskan sambil ngikik terus-terusan.

"Jangan begitu dong! Katanya kamu mau telefon Hiruma!" protes Togano.

"Oh, iya ya, nyaris lupa," Youri mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi salah satu nomer kakaknya.

Truuuuu...Truuuuu...

'_I love you, you love me. We are happy family..with a great big hug and a kiss from me to—', _terdengar suara nada dering dari salah satu handphone didalam tas besar.

Wajah tiga bersaudara horror secara serempak.

"He? Kenapa kalian?"

"SEMUA HANDPHONE DEVIL BATS KAN' DITITIPKAN KE KITA!!!!" jerit 3 bersaudara.

"HAH?! Gawat kalau begitu! Handphone kakak juga dong!" Youri ikutan histeris.

"AAAAAAKH!! Nggak bisa pulang...!!" mereka teriak sambil berputar-putar ruangan layaknya suku pedalaman Indonesia yang lagi upacara adat (kayaknya upacara adat nggak ada yang kayak begini).

Tok Tok, pintu kamar diketuk lagi.

"_Miss Hillma! Pagi-pagi jangan berisik! Saya masuk ya!" _Mrs. Fanson ternyata. Youri dengan gagah berani langsung membuka pintu, keluar kamar secepat kilat dan menutup pintu kembali sambil mencegah Mrs. Fanson masuk ke kamarnya.

"_Jangan masuk Mrs. Fanson!"_

"_Kenapa memangnya?"_

"_A...kamarku sedang dibersihkan!"_

"_Bukankah bersih-bersih kamar dilakukan oleh pelayan jam 10 pagi? Sekarang masih jam 6"_

"_Aku yang minta biar kamarku dibersihkan sekarang, kok," _Youri berkeringat dingin.

"_Kau aneh Miss Hillma. Ah, jangan-jangan kamu mungut kucing liar atau anjing laut lagi ya?!"_

"_Ng-nggak kok Mrs. Fanson!"_

"_Saya harus memastikan!" _Mrs. Fanson mendorong Youri dan..

BRAK

Pintu kamar dibanting. Wanita paruh bebek, err, paruh baya berbaju merah marun dengan tongkat ditangannya serta kacamata tebal itu memelototi yang didepannya. Seisi kamar yang sedang makan sarapan jatah orang itu langsung ter- _paused _dengan kehadirannya, Yourilah yang paling kagok.

"_Miss Hillma! Siapa mereka?!"_

'OH MATILAH AKU'

"_Me-me-me-mereka...te-temanku Mrs. Fanson,"_ jawab Youri kagok, sambil mengisyaratkan pada 3 bersaudara untuk bertingkah selayaknya cewek segera.

"_Teman? Apa mereka siswi di sekolah ini? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka..." _Mrs. Fanson memakai kaca pembesar untuk memastikan 3 bersaudara itu cewek. Ukh, kalau ada suntikan gajah Mrs. Fanson sudah dibius sama Youri dari tadi kali.

"_Iya, mereka..siswi sekolah ini, Mrs. Fanson lupa ya kalau ada 3 siswi pindahan yang mau masuk sekolah ini, nah, kebetulan mereka temanku. Jadi, kubawa masuk ke kamarku..." _Youri berdusta demi keselamatan mereka. Padahal 3 siswi pindahan aslinya itu begitu masuk langsung keluar lagi setelah melihat Mark karena mengira sekolah ini memelihara singa betina.

"_Oh, ya..saya ingat. Jadi, siapa nama nona-nona ini..?"_

Bagaimana mau jawab kalau 3 bersaudara nggak ngerti bahasanya?

"_Minuji, Kirika, dan Tukiyem, Mrs. Fanson!" _jawab Youri. Sedangkan 3 bersaudara berdiri tegap dan tegang.

"_Hmm...kalau begitu, kalian bertiga keruanganku sekarang. Akan kudata dulu" _Mrs. Fansonpun membawa 3 manusia tersebut ke ruangannya, Youripun melambaikan tangannya.

__

__

3 bersaudara selesai didata(baca: di introgasi). Padahal mereka masih berpakaian piyamanya Youri modal pinjam. Dan Youri sudah menunggu didepan ruangan Mrs. Fanson yang mirp-mirip sama neraka dunia.

"Bagaimana?"

"Nggak ngerti, pas ditanyain kita ngangguk-ngangguk aja dan dengan bodohnya tu ibu-ibu percaya aja," jawab Jumonji mewakili 3 bersaudara.

"Oh, yasudah. Kalian kembali ke kamarku saja dulu. Tunggu sampai siang nanti aku kembali," kata Youri yang kalau dilihat-lihat ia sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah itu.

"Oke," jawab 3 bersaudara serempak lalu kembali ke kamar Youri.

"_Miss Hillma," _panggil Mrs. Fanson dari ruangannya.

"_Y-Ya?"_

"_Teman-temanmu itu gagu ya? __Nggak jawab pertanyaan saya dari tadi, cuma ngangguk terus"_

"_M-mereka pemalu Mrs. Fanson, hehe"_

"_Mereka boleh bersekolah disini mulai besok. Jangan lupa bilangin bayarannya 5 juta per bulan. __Oh, dan mereka juga harus pindah ke kamar asrama biasa"_

DEG. Pindah ke kamar asrama biasa yang bareng-bareng itu? Apa kata dunia kalau siswi lain tau kalau 3 siswi baru itu cewek jadi-jadian?

"_A-a-nu..Anu, Mrs. Fanson, mereka alergi sama orang-orang baru.."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Kalau mereka berada didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang baru bagi mereka, nanti mereka kudisan, terus menyebar, bibir jadi pecah-pecah, susah buang air besar _(ini mah gejala kurang vit. C)_"_

"_HAH?! Itu penyakit berbahaya! Kalau begitu untuk sementara, karantina mereka diruanganmu ya Miss Hillma! Akan ada guru khusus yang akan mengurus mereka!" _Mrs. Fanson pun kembali mengerjakan hal yang harus dikerjakannya. Youripun ber-yes ria dalam hati. Si 3 bersaudara bersin, "Hasyim!"

"_Pagi Youri cayangku..." _Mark tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk Youridari belakang tanpa hawa keberadaan.

"_Ah, Mark. Pagi juga"_

"_Mau kekelas sama-sama?"_

"_Iya deh"_

Merekapun ke kelas sama-sama. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, 3 bersaudara ternyata mengintip.

"Sejak ketemu Mark, aku bingung, dia itu siapanya Youri-chan sih?" tanya Kuroki a.k.a Kirika.

"Entah, Youri-chan nggak mungkin mau sama ondel-ondel macam dia. Tapi selalu nggak berontak tiap kali dipeluk" kata Togano a.k.a Tukiyem.

"Jangan-jangan dia selingkuhannya Youri-chan lagi!" seru Kuroki, tak berpikiran panjang.

"Iya ya! Monji, kamu di duain tuh!!"

"Di duain, selingkuhin apaan?! Pacaran aja belom!!" omel Jumonji a.k.a Minuji.

"Tapi suka kan..? Ngaku aja deh.." goda Togano dan Kuroki. Membuat wajah Jumonji merah padam.

"Aaaaakh! DIAM!", PRANG! Sebuah vase besar jatuh, pecah, bekeping-keping, tidak berbentuk lagi karena tersenggol Jumonji.

"Hayo lhooo, hayo lhoooo..." Togano dan Kuroki malah begitu.

"Jangan nyanyi napa?! Bantuin dong sebelum orang lain liat!"

"Hayo looo Monji, vase orang dipecahin.."

"AAKKH!! Daripada begini, mendingan kabur aja!!" Jumonjipun kabur beserta 2 saudaranya. Vasenya? Disembunyiin di bawah karpet.

~TBC~

_**Moral Note: **__Kayaknya di chapter ini ga ada makna yang bias diambil.. _(-___-")

Siapa sebenarnya Mark?

Apa Jumonji hanya diam saja melihat kemesraan mereka berdua?

Bagaimana nasib vase yang pecah itu?

Will appears, chapter 5: The three musketeers

_____-SSF-_____

A/KK(author kurang kerjaan): Heiah, memang nasibnya fic ini ga bermutu, segera saya tamatin lah. Nee, minna, saya yang berpengetahuan pendek ini mau tanya, kalau di-alert itu kenapa sih? Nggak ngerti daku~~

Yosh, minna..saya mau ganti penname, usulin dong? *plak* Review akan sangat membantu…


	5. The Three Musketeers

Hei minna~ Gomen telat apdet, krisis ide dan males ngetik sih *disembelih* Begitu saya baca ulang fic ini..baru nyadar kalo ciri khas Ha-ha bersaudara ga ada sama sekali! DXX Balesan buat anynomus reader..

**just reader 'Monta': **Fic kocak? Thanks sudah menganggapnya demikian^^ Haha, gomenne soal scene kissu-nya, nanti mungkin ada..Arigatou reviewnya^^

**Akarichan gag UN *plak! Boong!: **Akari..Akari..dikau memang author rajin, musim UN malah mampir kesini^^; Arigatou reviewnya~ Wakh, nama Hiruma versi cewek?! Haruhi? *digebok Suzumiya Haruhi fans* Harumi saja~ kekeke *ditendang Hiruma*

Nah, yang **Memories of the Kingdom** juga:

**The Devil: **Fic itu memang aneh! :D Oh iya, ya, dikau belum review, REVIEW! *disantet* Arigatou reviewnya~^^

**Akari chan males login: **Wah, rasanya gimana? *plak!* Pergi? Ke fic Lift Accident saya? Hah? *bingung sendiri* Arigatou reviewnya~~

Minna-san, selidik demi selidik, masih ada yang niat review fic saya yang **Ghost House**! Ga bisa bilang apa-apa selain thanks! XDD

**Kireina~toshirou: **Saya sudah bikin ShinWaka lagi yang Memories of the Kingdom^^. Wakh! SuzuHiru?! SuzunaXHiruma?! *ditampar Sena dan Mamori* Hah, seru tuh! Oke, saya bakal bikin *request numpuk lagi* Arigatou reviewnya~~

_____|\/\/|_____

The Three Musketeers

Je retournai! chapter 5

Idea by: Kazeyana Fami

Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata dan Inagaki Riichiro yang bikin Eyeshield 21

Rate: Jadi rate T!

Genre: Romance yang bikin muntah/ Humor yang bikin alis datar(?)

Warning: Sekuel Hiruma-chan appears! Jadi Hiruma Youri tampil kembali*udah tau*. Abal, humor garing, dramatisme, _tulisan miring_ maksudnya bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti oleh kita, ga tau Paris kayak gimana, jadi ancur berantakan. Banyak mengandung kata-kata yang tidak sopan dan vulgar, jadi tidak baik untuk anak-anak.

_____|\/\/|_____

Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke kamar Youri (meski sempat tersesat 58 keliling). Dan mulai bertingkah seenaknya.

"Youri-chan nyimpen cemilan yang dibeli tadi malam dimana ya?" Kuroki ngobrak-ngabrik sebuah lemari penyimpanan.

"Cari bacaan ah.." Togano ikutan mengobrak-abrik sebuah lemari besar, "MAMAMIA!"

"Kenapa Toga?!" Jumonji serta Kuroki kaget setelah mendengar jeritan(?) Togano.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa.." Togano menggeleng sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dilemari lain. (Catatan: Yang dibuka Togano sebelumnya itu lemari pakaian Youri yang 'inner')

"Hoi, nggak sopan tau ngobrak-ngabrik barang orang sembarangan..Mana kita cuma numpang," Jumoji cuma duduk didepan LCD TV terbaru yang menayangkan Dora the explorer spesial: Dora saves the snow princess (udah lewat woi).

"Bukannya mecahin vase orang terus kabur juga nggak sopan?" Kuroki meledek.

"Cih!" Jumonji memalingkan mukanya dan kembali menyimak tayangan televisi yang sungguh sangat tidak berguna untuk konsumsi 15 tahun keatas (?).

"_Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu dua," _terdengar musik poco-poco dari arah halaman. Penasaran, Jumonji mengintip dari jendela dan melihat para siswi lagi senam pagi, diantaranya ada Youri yang sebelahnya ada si Mark sedang asyik ber-lebay-ria.

"Tuh kan dia deket-deket lagi sama Youri-chan! Kamu nggak mau menyelidikinya Monji?" tanya Kuroki yang tiba-tiba saja ada disebelah Jumonji.

"Haa? Ngapain? Kurang kerjaan banget!" jawab Jumonji gengsi dan mengganti channel televisi itu dengan acara kuis keluarga ceria, padahal ngerti bahasanya juga nggak.

Melihat itu, Kuroki terdiam sejenak. Melihat sahabat baiknya itu sedang dalam masalah cinta super ribet ditengah suasana yang sungguh tidak mendukung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal bak mencangkul ketela siap panen. Lalu ia terdiam lagi. Merasa ada hawa aneh yang menyengat dan tidak enak. Ruangan ini seperti ada aura jahat yang mengerubunginya lalu ia menyadari kalau dia pakai celana kebalik sejak kemarin.

"Oi, Monji," panggil Togano.

"Apa Toga?"

"Jalan-jalan yuk, bosen nih."

"Nggak ah, nunggu Youri selesai sekolah aja. Daripada berabe," kata Jumonji mengingat jenazah sang vase belum terurus.

"Tapi boseeen..." Togano mulai merengek layaknya anak kecil minta susu sama ibunya.

Berhubung Jumonji juga nggak ada kerjaan, akhirnya diturutilah keinginan Togano setelah guling-guling di karpet India.

Persiapan, 3 bersaudara memakai jaket mereka yang sudah kering setelah ditiupin sama Mark semaleman (karena ia senantiasa menjadi budak Youri), pakai celana panjang untuk menutupi bulu kaki mereka yang tumbuh secara liar, dan tak lupa..wig, yang pakai cuma Jumonji yang pakai wig Youri modal nyolong (soalnya Youri anak kelas drama)dan Togano yang lagi-lagi kena getahnya dengan kebagian wig kribo sisa ala pak Kumabukuro sedangkan Kuroki tidak memerlukan wig, rambutnya sudah cukup panjang. Masalahnya wajah doang. Tuh, nggak pantes banget wajah sama kelamin jadi-jadiannya. Bikin ibu hamil beranak sih iya.

Dengan siaga satu, mereka jalan-jalan mengelilingi asrama, lalu mulai beranjak ke halaman belakang, halaman depan, dan mulai nakal dengan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Mayday! Mayday! Kejauhan nih!" Kuroki memperingatkan sok jadi pilot di film action.

"Berisik Kuro, nanti ada yang liat."

"Biasa aja dong mba, kita kan udah terdaftar jadi salah satu siswi disini..."

"Oh, iya, ya.." rupanya otak Jumonji sudah mulai rapuh dimakan usia.

Tiba-tiba keluar 2 orang dari ruangan dan pintunya menghantam wajah Jumonji. Rupanya yang keluar adalah Youri dan Mark, tepat didepan muka Jumonji pintu itu melabrak sehingga mukanya gepeng segepeng setrika. Nasibnya sepertinya mereka terburu-buru sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroki, Togano dan setrika *coret* Jumonji.

"Ugh...sialan, kita dikacangin!" geretak Jumonji, berusaha membentuk wajahnya kembali utuh. Padahal kan lebih pantes wajah yang gepeng itu *digebog Jumonji*.

"Sebegitu mesranya sama Mark dia nggak meduliin kita! YA ALLAH!" Kuroki mencoba memijit pelipis Jumonji, siapa tau membantu?

"Betul, betul, betul," kata Togano sok Upin Ipin sambil memijit betis Jumonji (ga bakal ngebantu woi).

"Melihat sahabatku di duakan begini...aku..." kata Kuroki penuh kenajongan, "Hei Toga! Kita ganggu mereka yuk!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!"

Sebuah kepalan tangan langsung menghujam ke kepala Kuroki dan Togano, sehingga terbentuk benjolan yang indah *Kisaragi mode: on*

"Kalau kalian berbuat usil, aku nggak bakal segan-segan buat ninju wajah kalian!" omel Jumonji.

"Masih bisa bilang begitu, kita kan ngelakuin ini buat kamu, Monji. Bantu kita ngerjain mereka atau kubongkar aibmu soal vase tadi, kekekekeke." Kuroki berubah jadi Hiruma, yah, kebanyakan main sama Hiruma sih.

Jumonji terdiam lalu berkata, "AYO!"

Mission : Menggagalkan misi Mark yang pedekate sama Youri.

Kuroki dan Togano mengintip mereka yang sedang berlari sepanjang lorong sekolah dari sebuah vase besar, tapi Jumonji sembunyi di belakang tiang, entah kenapa kayaknya dia parno sama vase.

"Talinya siap? Ganti." kata Kuroki pada Jumonji.

"Siap. Ganti."

"Udahlah jangan sok-sok-an kayak pake walkie talkie, padahal ngomong manual.." ucap Togano pelan menghadapi 2 kakaknya yang udah mulai miring.

"Biar keren, Toga. Kayak agen rahasia gitu," jawab Kuroki.

"Terserahlah. Eh, mereka mendekati jebakan!"

Mission 1: 3 bersaudara membentangkan tali benang super kuat modal colong yang diikat sedemikian rupa supaya kalau Jumonji tarik, tali yang dibentangkan di sisi-sisi lorong akan terangkat dan menyandung kaki Mark.

Youri dibiarkan lewat, tapi saat Mark...

"TARIK!"

GUBRAK!

"_Ya ampun, Mark! Nggak apa-apa?!" _tanya Youri panik.

"_Nggak apa-apa..Duh, kakiku encok_(¿)_ nih."_

"_Sini, kubantu.."_

Youri merangkul Mark dan membantu Mark berjalan, sepertinya ke UKS.

"Ha?"

"Haaa!?"

"Haaaa..?!!"

"Lho? Lho? Ngapain mereka? Mereka pake bahasa Prancis, aku jadi nggak ngerti.."

"Mereka pelukan!!" Togano histeris sendiri.

Misssion 1: Failed.

Mission 2: Sarang lebah yang ditimpahkan ke kepala Mark, biar dia lari-lari dikejar lebah, kekeke *?*

Yep, Mark kakinya dirawat dulu di UKS sekolah (wei, di Prancis ada UKS juga). Dia duduk di tempat tidur dengan kaki yang terbalut perban di bagian lutut. Persis diatas kepalanya, ada sarang tawon yang tergantung di ranting pohon yang dipegang Togano.

"Togano, lepas!" Kuroki memberi aba-aba dan pecahlah sarang tawon itu dikepala Mark. Dahsyat.

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Setelah guling-gulingan di lantai karena tak mampu berlari dengan kaki begitu mencoba mencari perlindungan dari amuk masa tawon, wajahnya yang jelek jadi makin jelek dengan bentol-bentol sengatan tawon, tinggal ditambahain bolongan, jadi deh celengan nangka. Tak lama, Youri kembali ke UKS.

"_LHO?! Kamu kenapa Mark?!"_

Di balik tembok, 3 bersaudara terkikik kejam, "Xixixixixixixixi."

Mission 2: Completed (?)

Mission 3: Surat cinta pengakuan dosa palsu.

Yep, Togano yang ngaku-ngaku si pembuat surat cinta yang langsung bisa membuat pasangan anda illfeel seketika terhebat seantero jagad yang mengusulkannya. Karena berpikir idenya gila, Kuroki dan Jumonji mengangguk saja.

_Youri,_

_Jujur, waktu pertama kali aku melihatmu aku langsung mengiramu waria. Wajahmu yang cantik menusuk mataku sampai aku harus operasi mata 2 jam per hari. Rambut pirang platinamu yang terurai itu bagaikan kibasan rambut mak lampir yang dulu pernah tenar di Indoseer. Berikut lagu yang kukutip dari band yang aku cinta: Biar kata nenek sihir, bagiku kau nenek lampir, ou, ou, I hate you bibeh~_

_Sign,  
The king of Duren,  
MABOC DUREN a.k.a Mark_

Surat gajebo itu diletakan di loker Youri setelah di cari di seluruh sekolah yang luasnya bisa di samakan dengan jarak Jakarta-Purwokerto itu (nggak sepanjang itu mba...). Anehnya, siswi lain tidak menghiraukan 3 bersaudara yang pakaiannya menor sendiri itu saat jam istirahat mulai.

Mereka mengintip dari sisi loker lain dan melihat Youri membaca surat itu.

"Aneh, Mark memang bisa ngomong bahasa Jepang, tapi dia kan nggak bisa nulis bahasa Jepang!" kata Youri. CTAR! Bagaikan tersambar petir, 3 bersaudara membatu..tunggu, kesamber petir kok membatu?

"Kenapa kita bisa lupa begini ya..?"

Mission 3: Failed.

3 bersaudara mengekor Youri yang berjalan ke kantin, rupanya sudah ada Mark di sana yang sedang asyik mengunyah duren montong.

"_Mark, kamu bisa nulis bahasa Jepang ya sekarang?"_

"_Nggak tuh, Cuma bisa ngomong. Kenapa?"_

"_Anu...Ah, nggak apa-apa deh. Aku harus bawakan makanan ke Jumon…Minuji dan yang lainnya!" _iapun bergegas mengambilkan makan siang 3 porsi. Membuat siswi lain menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang sih, kamar VVIP tidak dibatasi porsi makannya.

"_Sini, biar kubantu," _Mark membantu Youri membawakan baki makanan itu. Sayang, kebaikan hatinya nggak pas sama muka ondel-ondelnya.

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Em...eh...kayaknya nggak usah dianterin deh makanannya. Toh, mereka sudah kesini," _Mark menunjuk ke arah 3 bersaudara yang mukanya lagi nongol dari tempat persembunyian (baca: kolong meja).

"HA?"

"HAAA?"

"HAAAAAAAAA?!"

"_Fuhihi," _Mark tertawa kecil, Youri kalap.

"Ka-ka-kalian ngapain disini?!"

"Em....main?" jawab Jumonji seadanya.

"Emangnya the great Mark (ngikutin the great Misca di Cinta Vitri :p) bisa di tolol-in segampang itu?! Selama ini aku bertahan menahan siksaan dunia, melihat kalian bercumbu mesra gitu aja—" kata-kata Mark terpotong author note dulu.

* * *

Author: Mark, bercumbu mesra kan artinya kisu

Mark: Ki-KI-KI-KI-KISU?!!!!!!! WHOT....?! *tendang Jumonji*

Jumonji: Kan nggak jadi...!

Mark: Tapi loe niat kan..?! *berantem sama Jumonji*

Author: Lanjutkan ceritanya..

* * *

"—lewat CCTV di setiap kamar.." lanjut Mark.

"Tunggu, emang ada CCTV ya?" tanya Youri, melengseng dari topik utama.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iyadong? Itu lhoo...yang bentuknya boneka gajah kayang di atas kemari..." jawab Mark.

"Oh, yang itu. Oke, lanjutkan, saudara-saudara."

"Baik. Eh, 3 cewek yang ngumpet di kolong meja! Kalian cowok kan?!" kata Mark asal-tebak.

"HA?"

"HAAA?!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"

Kerumunan di sekitar mereka gosipnya sudah mulai gila. Youri mau pipis, bingung bela yang mana. Di satu sisi 3 turis nyasar, di sisi lain pangeran siluman ondel-ondel yang selalu menyayanginya. Di saat begini Youri berharap wig Togano menyerap sari-sari kehidupan Mark (ini wig atau siluman sih?).

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano panik. Ditandai dengan saling berbisik, bercengkrama, berkeringat dingin, dan susah buang air besar (?).

Jumonji, kakak paling pemberani (ceilah) keluar dari sarangnya dan melepas wig nya sambil berkata dengan gagah berani, "Ya, kami cowok."

"EH?! KALIAN BENERAN COWOK.....?!!!" teriak Mark penuh ke-najis-an. Membuat yang lain _sweatdropped_. Jadi pernyataan yang dibuatnya sok jadi Shinichi Kudou cuma ngasal gitu lho?

Melihat di depannya ada banci, siswi lain serdadu langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin. Jelas ketara kalau mereka mau melapor ke Mrs. Fanson.

"Memang kalian ngapain ngerjain aku barusan?" tanya Mark, sok jadi Kindaichi sekarang.

"**Aku cemburu pada kalian.**" jawab Jumonji—sesungguhnya itu suara Kuroki dibelakang yang di berat-beratin. Membuat Youri blushing. Kuroki benjol lagi.

"EKH?! Jangan-jangan...dia Jumonji?! Cowok dari Kepang yang kamu bilang kamu suka sama dia ya, Youri?!" ucap Mark lantang-lantang. Kini Jumonji yang nge-blush.

"Eh, betina." kata Mark pada Jumonji.

"Apa?"

"Berantem yuk." ajaknya seenak udel.

"Boleh, berantem ngapain?"

"Ngupil. Ya berantem ya berantem, dudul. Yang kalah harus menjauh dari Youri, setuju?" tanya Mark dengan volume sekecil mungkin.

Jumonji memutar otaknya dan mendapat beberapa penjelasan(Jumonji POV):

1. Dia suka Youri.

2. Kelihatannya dia jago dalam hal berkelahi—atau ngupil.

3. Dia cemburu padaku.

4. Dia suka sama anime maintatei conan dan kindaichi. Eh, sama dong!

5. Jiwanya sedikit terganggu.

6. Dia suka duren montong.

7. Dia jelek (baru nyadar).

8. Dia seidiot Taki dan sepintar burung gagak.

9. Dia jarang menabung *ga nyambung woi*

"Hmph. Baik!"

Bzzzttt....Bzzzzt....gruduk..grudukk....CTAR! *efek suara background hujan petir*.

Dengan mata yang saling mendelik benci, Jumonji dan Mark melangkah keluar ruangan (backgroundnya masih sama) disusul Youri, Kuroki, dan Togano. Tapi...

BRUK

Semua mata tertuju ke sumber suara. Oh, yeah, great, Youri pingsan (lagi).

"....!!!"

_**Moral Note: **__Tulislah fic anda dengan singkat dan padat serta todepoin dengan sedikit basa-nasi. Jangan kayak fic ini, udah abal, panjang pula. _

To Be Continued

(Iya, saya juga bosen sama fic ini *PLAK*)

Sekali lagi, siapa itu Mark?

Siapa yang akan memenangkan perkelahian itu?

Apa vase yang malang itu akan terurus?

Will appears (bulan depan), the end of the fic,

Chapter 6: You know i will

(silahkan berteriak disini)

_____|\/\/|_____

Humor sense Fami: 30 %

A/N: Karena wordnya bengkak, saya nggak mau basa-basi. Setelah fic gembel ini selesai, saya akan kerjakan semua rekues yang membabi buta, jadi tunggu ya jangan lupa dengan saya! Inga, inga, ting!


	6. You know i will

A/N: Finally, bisa the end juga! Ternyata ramalan saya kalau fic ini berakhir pada chapter belasan, meleset jauh^^; Balasan anynomus reader!

RisaLoveHiru: Saya emang dudul dalam penggunaan 'di' (_ _) Thanks reviewnya :D

HirumaYouriLoveJumonji: Hehe, gapapa kok. Maafkan diriku juga karena telat (banget) update ^^ Thanks yaw X3

Akarichan males login: PuJJangga gagal? Apa itu? *digamparditendangdibacok* Thanks RnR nya..

just reader 'Monta': Hiruma tah masih di Strasbourg! Tapi ada kejutan di chap kali ini...Thanks for RnR!

The devil: Tapi saya nggak janji humor di chap kali ini lebih banyak (_ _); gomen..Thanks for RnR^^

_|\/\/|_

Je retournai!©Kazeyana Fami

Chapter 6: You know I will

Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata and Inagaki Riichiro are the truly owner of Eyeshield 21

Warning: Typo berkeliaran, OOC sangar, ending mudah ditebak, saya tidak mengecek ulang fic ini! CATAT! Tidak di cek ulang! *duar*

_|\/\/|_

BRUK

"YOURI?"

"Youri-chan?"

Karena orang-yang-jadi-rebutan-nya pingsan, otomatis berantemnya nggak jadi(iya, masih belum jelas berantem apaan). Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, tambah Mark kalang kabut tunggang langgang. Cara-cara aneh langsung terpikir saking paniknya, mulai dari hidungnya Youri diketekin biar bangun, atau ditampar bolak-balik sampai mentok ke ide revolusioner: celupin kepalanya ke septic tank(tinggal gotong ke UKS aja kok ribet?).

Tiba-tiba Jumonji teringat sebuah cerita, dimana sang putri pingsan, pangeran bertempur melawan naga, lalu pengeran dan nenek sihir menikah, sang putri jadi strees, terus gantung diri di patung pancoran (pesan moral: jangan cari dongeng ini di toko buku manapun). Intinya, untuk mendapat akhir bahagia (lebih tepat naas) dia berinisiatif untuk menggendong Youri yang pingsan, lalu membawanya ke UKS. "Aku yang gendong!"

"Nggak akan kurestui! Aku yang gendong!" Mark nggak mau kalah, terjadilah kerusuhan.

Melihat waktu terus berjalan, Kuroki dan Togano cuma bias pandang-pandangan, mereka jatuh cinta, lalu berciuman..oke, bercanda. Mereka inisiatif sendiri membawa Youri ke UKS meninggalkan dua orang yang rusuh sendiri.

_di UKS_

3 bersaudara+Mark menunggu dokter selesai menangani Youri yang pingsan itu.

"Hei, Mark. Kalau kau sudah tau kita cowok, ngapain kamu pura-pura nggak tahu?" tanya Jumonji tiba-tiba.

Hening.

"Kalian beneran cowok?"

Jumonji buang Mark ke tengah laut.

Tak lama kemudian, dokternya keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"_Miss Hillma tidak apa-apa. Perutnya kosong, jadi itu penyebabnya Anemianya kambuh," _dokter itu menjelaskan_,"Lain kali pastikan dia makan teratur."_

"Um…Youri kurang perhatian dariku, makanya pingsan begitu," kata Mark yang bertugas sebagai penerjemah, inilah alasan kenapa dia nggak bisa jadi tour guide luar negeri.

"Jangan ngaco kamu."

"Oke…Youri pingsan karena anemianya kambuh yang disebabkan perutnya kosong.."

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano JEGER seketika. Penyebab Youri pingsan karena perutnya kosong, penyebab perutnya kosong karena dia tidak sarapan, penyebab dia tidak sarapan karena jatah sarapannya dilahap 3 bersaudara. Mereka pundung dipojokan. Jumonji jadi tidak berani bertemu dengan Youri, membayangkan nanti saat dia bertemu dengannya, dan membantunya berdiri..

"Jangan, Youri! Kamu masih sakit!" jerit Jumonji.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa."

"Nanti kalau kau pingsan lagi? Jangan paksakan dirimu!"

"Aku bisa Jumonji-kun, aku kuat."

Author: Mungkin genrenya harus diganti 'drama' -_-;

"Terus…sekarang Youri sedang apa?" tanya Jumonji penuh cemas.

"Lagi ngupil. Ya lagi istirahatlah.." jawab Mark.

"_Boleh kami melihatnya?" _tanya Mark pada sang dokter.

"_Ya iyalah, masa' ya iyadong!" _jawab dokter itu najong.

Akhirnya mereka menengok keadaan Youri.

"Eh, kalian…maaf merepotkan.." kata Youri dengan suara yang pelan dan kalem.

"…Justru kita yang merepotkan! Kita melahap jatah sarapan Youri sampai kandas begitu.." kata Jumonji, masih merasa bersalah.

"Aku sama Toga nggak makan sampai habis tuh, kita nyisain muffin dan muffinnya kamu abisin," kata Kuroki santai, tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa dirinya sehabis berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi itu toh sebabnya…" Mark hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku sudah nggak apa-apa kok, sungguh," Youri turun dari tempat tidur UKS,"Lebih baik sekarang kalian…"

"Kabur kan? Iya, ya mereka sudah tahu rahasia kita," sela Jumonji.

"OH, kukira Jumonji-kun dan Markkun mau lanjutin berantem?" lanjut Youri.

Jumonji gubrak, Kuroki bruk, Togano bruagh, Mark jreeng (ga nyambung).

BLAM!

"_Dimana para lelaki yang menyusup sebagai siswi disini…?"_ Mrs. Fanson ngamuk, saat mendobrak pintu UKS, matanya langsung tertuju pada 3 bersaudara kayaknya matanya sudah di setting dengan man-sense.

Tanpa kata-kata, bahkan belum sempat berkata-kata, Mrs. Fanson menyeret 3 bersaudara. _Miss Hillma Youri, Ms. __Mark Andresen Beargy O' Caliennte Davidson Ureiha Raoldy Egryti Ndel, kalian ikuti saya!" _seru Mrs. Fanson. Youri dan Mark berpandang-pandangan, 'Kok kita ikutan sih?'

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang eksekusi, Mrs. Fanson cuma bisa ngomel pakai bahasa Prancis. Jalan yang dilaluinya rumit dan gelap.

"Kita mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Togano.

"Kayaknya, ruang kepala sekolah.." jawab Mark.

"Ayahmu kan? Kita selamat..." Jumonji mengelus dada.

"Aku sendiri bingung, ayahku kan' lagi dinas. Jadi kayaknya Mrs. Fanson yang mengurus semuanya," lanjut Mark.

"Mrs. Fanson? Kita mati..." Jumonji menulis surat wasiat.

_Untuk ayah, maaf aku suka ngeyel kalau dikasih tau. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Kuroki sama Togano itu bukan sampah, mereka teman baikku! Iya sih, kadang-kadang mereka bikin kesel juga__. Ayah boleh memiliki X-BOX 360 ku. Eh tunggu, itu kan' ayah yang beliin. Jadi kayaknya ayah nggak dapet apa-apa. Sekian._

"Kira-kira kita diapain ya? Di keluarkan, dikembalikan ke keluarga, keluarga malu lalu mengusir kita dari rumah, tinggal di kolong jembatan, mati dimakan lalat..Hiiiii!" Youri berfantasi berlebihan.

"Kita harus jujur, siapa tahu Mrs. Fanson mau mengerti, kan? Tapi kalau wakilnya aja sebegini ga warasnya, gimana kepala sekolahnya ya.. " Jumonji memperenak (atau memperpanik) keadaan.

"Betul, betul, betul!" Togano sok Upin-Ipin.

"Kok kayak Upin Ipin sih? Omong-omong kalian bertiga mirip Upin-Ipin lho!" Mark membicarakan topik yang melenceng jauh dari keselamatan jiwa ke si kembar minim rambut di T**tv.

"Kita kan bertiga?"

"Hmm...Upin! Ipin! Upil!" Mark seenak udel nentuin. Upin=Jumonji, Ipin=Kuroki, Upil=Togano.

"..." kasian emang Togano, ternyata kutukan sial karena numpahin dawet ke nisan buyutnya belum hilang.

"Cih, lama banget sih ke ruang kepsek doang! Nanti ketinggalan FIFA World Cup, nih!" Jumonji ngomel sendiri.

"Soalnya kepala sekolah itu orangnya sangat misterius dan tersembunyi, hanya Mrs. Fanson, Markkun, dan orang-orang durhaka saja yang bisa menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah, bahkan ada rumor kalau siswa yang mengikuti Mrs. Fanson atau Markkun ke ruang kepsek tidak akan kembali hidup-hidup! Hiii!" Youri menjelaskan.

"Segitu jeleknya ya rumor tentang ayahku?" Mark pundung dipojokan.

"_Kita sudah sampai!"_ Mrs. Fanson berhenti di sebuah pintu yang besar. Cuma entah kenapa di pintu itu terdapat tanda ruang kepala sekolah yang kalau diterjemahkan, 'K3psEuGh Im0edH'. Kelimanya cuma bisa bengong. Lalu setelah mereka masuk, mereka disambut dengan ruang kepala sekolah yang mewah.

"_Jadi ini, siswa-siswi pembawa masalah disekolah ini?" _terdengar suara dari balik kursi yang membelakangi mereka. Suaranya berat, serak, dan tegas. Malah samar-samar nadanya kayak orang Batak.

"_A-ayah sudah pulang?" _tanya Mark, tapi dikacangin.

"_Pak kepala sekolah, anda harus memberi sanksi pada mereka yang telah melanggar peraturan sekolah GEBLEK ABIS__ ini,"_ kata Mrs. Fanson.

"Tidak perlu."

Youri cengok, Jumonji bengong, Kuroki kaget, Togano mangap. Kepala sekolahnya bisa bahasa Jepang!

"Biarin saja mereka berbuat semau mereka, kekeke."

"Ke-kekehan itu..."

"Rasanya pernah dengar.."

"Ki-kita memang pernah dengar!"

"Lupa dengan wajah kapten sendiri, Haha bersaudara sialan? Kekekekeke!" Kepsek itu membalikan kursi putarnya dan menampakkan wajah..

"HI?"

"RU?"

"MA?"

"Nii-san?"

"Ayah?"

"AYAH?" semuanya menengok pada Mark dengan tampang horor, "Jadi ini ayahmu, Markkun? Kakakku sendiri..?" Youri shock sehingga tumbuh jakun dilehernya.

"Amit-amit punya anak kayak kamu, Ondel sialan! Gue cuma menggantikan bekerjaan ayahmu yang juga salah satu budak elit gue! Sekalian mau ngunjungin adik sialan sama 3 bersaudara sialan disini habis jalan-jalan di Strasbourg," Hiruma menjelaskan.

Youri dan 3 bersaudara masih gondok.

"Kaget, ya?" tanya Hiruma.

"JELAS!"

"Nyihihi, eh, Ha-ha bersaudara sialan, kalian lulus."

"Lulus? Apaan? UAN ye? Horeeee!"

"Bukan, gue sengaja bikin kalian nyasar ke Eropa. Biar kalian jadi bisa bertanah hidup di lapangan, Survivor gitu. Kekeke!"

Hening.

"American Football nggak butuh latihan bertahan hidup!" omel mereka bertiga.

"KEKEKEKEKE, anggota yang lain juga dapat latihan yang sama! Bersyukurlah kalian gue tempatin disini!"

Entah kenapa kok rasanya nggak mau bersyukur..begitu pikir 3 bersaudara.

"BTW, kok kalian tega banget mecahin vas bunga yang aku beli di China...(hiksu)," tanya Hiruma dengan tampang innocent dalam arti setan.

Saat ini yang ditakuti 3 bersaudara bukanlah masalah yang diakibatkan oleh pecahnya vase itu, melainkan wajah Hiruma sekarang yang susah dibedakan dengan banci taman lawang.

"Besok kita pulang,"kata Hiruma seenak jidat.

"Be-Besok?" Youri kaget,"Cepat sekali?"

"Eit, kamu nggak boleh ikut kami kembali ke Jepang, adik sialan!"

"Aku kan' nggak ngomong mau ikut..."

"Tapi mau kan? KEKEKE!"

"Huh!" Youri mendengus kesal. Ia memperhatikan Jumonji..Sedangkan, Mark sedang shock.

_hari kepulangan_

Mereka tidak mengunjungi bandara, mereka malah berkumpul di lapangan raksasa sekolah. Kayaknya pulangnya pakai kendaraan pribadi Hiruma...

"KEKEKE! Ha-Ha bersaudara sialan, kalian pasti kangen sama pelukan ibu kalian ya?" ledek Hiruma.

"...nggak ada yang bilang begitu, kok..." jawab 3 bersaudara yang sedang mengangkut koper sambill manyun.

"Heh, sudah mau pulang aja. Padahal baru kemarin bertemu!" kata Mark. (...iya ya, 6 chapter isinya cuma 2 hari...*author baru nyadar*)

Hiruma sibuk dengan handphonenya, sampai pada akhirnya angin berhembus kencang dari arah langit. Kendaraan Hiruma sudah datang!

"Apa ya, Zappelin?" Jumonji menduga-duga.

"Helikopter?"

"Pesawat jet?"

Kendaraan yang datang dari langit itu tidak punya sayap, atau baling-baling. Rodanya tiga. Ada joknya. Terbuka.

"Perkenalkan, becak."

Hening.

"Jangan mikir gue gila gara-gara kita mau ke Jepang naik becak! Kita ke Bandara naik becak!" Hiruma angin-anginan.

Masih hening.

"Barack Obama dulu sering naik becak, lhoo..."

"AYO PERGI!"

Jumonji duduk di pojok kanan, Kuroki duduk di pojok kiri, Togano dipangku keduanya, Hiruma yang menggoes (yah...itung-itung diet). Semua persiapan berjalan lancar sampai mereka menyadari ada yang hilang.

"Youri-chan mana? Mau pamitan nih," tanya Kuroki pada Mark.

"Youri-chama? Dia tadi buru-buru ke toilet."

"Ke toilet pas kita mau berangkat?" Jumonji histeris.

"Oi, kita nggak ada waktu banyak, Ha-ha bersaudara sialan! Pesawatnya berangkat 10 menit lagi," kata Hiruma enteng sambil memperhatikan jamnya.

'_Hiruma banget...'_

"Mark, sampai ketemu lagi ya. Sampaikan salam kita ke Youri ya kalau ketemu," kata Jumonji.

"Siiip," Mark mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nggak pakai 'i love u'?" tanya Togano.

"NGGAK," jawab Jumonji dan Mark serempak.

"YA~HAAAA!" Hiruma menggoes dengan kecepatan setan, loncat sana-sini, dalam sekejap mereka sudah sampai dibandara, bahkan Hiruma menggoes becaknya sampai ke dalam pesawat. Mungkin kayaknya dia lebih bagus masuk anime Idaten Jump..atau becak jump(Omong-omong, penumpangnya semaput).

_Welcome to Japan_

(udah di Jepang aja..)

Sampailah mereka di Jepang, rupanya disana anggota devil bats lain semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ada yang berbagi suka cita, ada juga yang berbagi duka cita. Suka cita, contohnya Kurita dan Komusubi yang hepi katanya nonton world cup secara langsung berhubung Zimbabwe dan Johannesburg lumayan dekat(dalam skala dunia). Contoh lainnya Ishimaru yang menang judi di Laz Vegas terus jadi miliyarder, buktinya dia pulang-pulang bawa Limosin.

Contoh orangorang yang berbagi duka cita, contohnya mamori dan Suzuna yang nyasar ke Bali dan tersangkut pautkan dengan film koboi paradise uhui, Mushasi yang nyasar ke Palestina jadi ikut perang versus Israel (digundulin pula), dan Sena yang tercampur aduk dengan mayat gempa tahiti.

Yang fifti-fifti juga ada, contohnya Monta yang dinobatkan jadi raja monyet di Hawaii, Taki yang dihormati di India karena kemampuannya meletakan kaki dibelakang telinga, dan Yukimitsu yang menjadi atlet sundul profesional di Papua Nugini karena kemampuannya menyudul dengan jidat yang cukup untuk parkir mobil.

"Itu dia Hiruma-kun dengan 3 bersaudara!" seru Mamori setelah melihat Hiruma dan 3 bersaudara datang.

"Yaaaaa~ Mamo-nee kangen ya sama You-nee?" goda Suzuna.

"Bukan begitu! Handphoneku kan masih dititipkan sama 3 bersaudara!"

"Oh iya ya, handphoneku juga..jadi nggak bisa telepon kemana pun, untungnya orang-orang suruhan You-nii menjemput kita!"

"Benar juga, handphone kalian ada di kita.." Jumonji memeriksa barang bawaan, "Kuro, mana tas handphone-nya?"

"Toga yang pegang," jawab Kuroki sambil menunjuk Togano yang menjinjing tas yang dimaksud.

"Berat banget, lebih berat dari sebelumnya! Hiruma, hp-mu beranak ya?" bentak Togano.

"Kalo iya sih seneng," kata Hiruma dengan seringaiannya

Karena penasaran, Togano membuka retsleting tas itu. Ditutup lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Masa' aku lihat Youri-chan di dalam sini..." jawab Togano.

"Eh, kalian ketemu Yourin?" Suzuna mencium gosip baru.

""Nggak sesak tuh di dalam tas, YOURI?"" tanya Jumonji dan Hiruma serempak. Mungkin mereka harus ikutan soulmate.

"Be-beneran ada, Youri-chan?" Togan membuka kembali tasnya.

"Hehe, maaf bikin tasnya berat.." Youri muncul dari tas dengan bodohnya. Yang lain bengong.

"Nggak nyangka kamu beneran ikut diam-diam, Youri," sambut Jumonji.

"Kamu tahu kan aku akan!"

"Banget," jawabnya sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Onii-san..." Youri menoleh ke kakak semata wayangnya yang nggak mirip wayang itu.

"Tapi gue nggak tanggung jawab, ya! Adik sialan! Tapi sampai lulus, sekolahmu di Deimon! YA~HAA!"

Lalu semua pulang dengan senyum bahagia...The End~

"Omong-omong, kalau Youri ada di tas itu, hp kita pada kemana?" tanya Monta.

"Oh, handphone-handphone itu? Kutinggal di Paris," jawab Youri.

"APAAAA?"

THE END

_|\/\/|_

Special Thanks for all author dan reader yang telah membaca dan mereview terlebih me-fave fic ini^^

Special sorry *?* for semua orang dan karakter luar yang terlibat dalam fic ini..(cont: upin ipin)

Yosha! Chap bonus (sebagai rasa maaf karena telat update dan sempat meninggalkan fandom ini) telah di update! Saya peringatkan, super pendek. Review? Ini debut terakhir Youri-chan lhoo...*ga penting*


	7. Omake

Je Retournai! OMAKE! ©Kazeyana Fami

Di tengah padang sakura, sesaat setelah merayakan kelulusan…

"Jadi…bagaimana?"

"Terserah kamu?"

"Kita jadian?"

"Ya, kita jadian."

Maka Jumonji dan Youri jadian.

Another OMAKE

"Dari dulu aku mau tanya…alasan kamu suka sama aku apa?" tanya Jumonji.

"Soalnya…"

"Ng?"

"Soalnya…"

"Soalnyaa?"

"Soalnya…"

"Cepetan woi."

"Jumonji-kun mirip tapir sih!" jawab Youri dengan polosnya.

Hening.

_|\/\/|_

A/N: Sekian Omake tambahan nggak jelas ini! XDD

Saya bikin beda chapter soalnya wordnya bengkak (_ _);


End file.
